Unexpected Betrayal
by middiegurl08
Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was looking through some threads a few days ago on the board and I found a topic about future SCRUBS storylines and I thought this one was FANTASTIC! So what did I do? I PMd the brain behind this idea and asked if I could write a story using her idea and she has given me permission. And I have to say, I am extremely excited because this is an awesome idea! So thank you Sara for letting me "borrow" your amazing idea. :D You are my new best friend! Hehe

Anyway… there really isn't anything you need to know before reading. Everything that has happened on the show has happened in this story. This is set in the future but I don't really have a time… because this is only a beginning chapter, it's kind of short but they will get longer as time goes on. But anyway… onto what you guys really want to read! I hope you guys like it… and remember; feedback is mucho appreciated!

--

Unsuspected Betrayal

Chapter One: Normalcy

_Didn't wanna want you  
Didn't wanna need you so bad  
Didn't wanna wake up  
And find that I was falling so fast  
Didn't wanna need you  
Didn't wanna need anyone  
Now look what you've done_

_Marcus Hernandez- "The Way I Do"_

"I can't believe how amazing you were today." She smiled as he pushed the door open and she followed behind him, carrying the bags full of their dinner. "The way you stopped the bleeding…" She continued as she walked around the kitchen gathering the needed utensils. Normally he was eager to gain any kind of recognition or positive feedback for his work…Normally.

"You know, it's our first night off together in almost a month and I really don't want to spend it talking about work." Patrick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent. "I missed you last night." He whispered.

"Only one more week…" She turned in his arms. "I only work the night shift for one more week."

"Whose idea was this anyway? I've got to say, I'm not very fond of this sleeping alone thing…" He was silenced by a kiss.

"One more week." She repeated and returned to her previous job with their food.

"I don't see how you do it. You just came off of working a double shift and are still here taking care of me, and you are going to be going back to the hospital in a few hours for your next shift." He pulled a beer out of the fridge. "If I didn't think you could handle it, I would be worried."

He took a seat on the other side of the island, in the dining room watching as she placed each food item on the plates. Never would he have thought that he was the domestic type. Watching his father crash and burn after losing his mother scarred him for life and from the moment he lost her, he swore to himself that he wouldn't let anyone that close. But here he was practically living with this amazing woman who reminded him so much of his mother and falling deeper and deeper in love with her each day. And yes, it was love. They had admitted as much to each other just a few months before, of course letting it slip while they were arguing. But there wasn't any other way for the two of them now was there?

So now, here they were. They took turns spending nights at the others apartment. Both had the necessities such as toothbrush and toothpaste, clothes… medication. The both had keys to the other's apartment, coming and going when they pleased. It was all just routine to them now; nothing out of the ordinary.

Their peaceful dinner was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Robin raised an eyebrow in his direction. This entire week part of her had been a little uncertain about him being home by himself at night. Trust was still a huge issue in their relationship and even though she trusted him with her life, there were still times when she still wasn't sure. He was a gorgeous, hot shot surgeon after all.

"Nope. All my girlfriends had to work." He rolled his eyes playfully and dropped a kiss on her head as he passed to go answer the door.

"Who was it?" She asked few moments later when Patrick walked back through the door.

"Dad." Patrick tried not to sound disappointed knowing that his night alone with Robin had been interrupted. "We planned on watching the game together but I didn't know you were going to be off…"

She stood and kissed him. "It's fine, really. I'll just go take a shower."

He rolled his eyes again. "Not THAT really isn't fair!"

--

"Oh come on! His knee was down before the ball was in the in zone!" Robin yelled at the TV. "The refs are playing for the other team!" She defended herself when both Noah and Patrick gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"You never told me she was a football fan." Noah nodded his head in Robin's direction. "You're one lucky man."

"Don't I know it…" Patrick agreed and wrapped his arm around Robin, pulling her body close to his; placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Noah watched the interaction between his son and the woman that had full claim to his heart. He never thought that any woman would ever be able to tame his son. Especially not Robin. She infuriated him and went against everything that he believed in, but that was what appealed Patrick to her. It had been obvious for months how crazy he was about her but it seemed she didn't see it. Or she didn't want to see it at least. Now to look at them you wouldn't know that a few short months ago, the two had hated each other. Or so they claimed, anyway. It was obvious they were falling harder and harder for each other.

An hour later, Noah glanced at the two sitting next to him. He had been so involved in the game he hadn't even noticed that they had fallen asleep, their arms wrapped around each other as best they could, sharing the couch with him. He silently stood glancing once more at the two of them, and sighed with relief. She made him happy, and somewhere along the way, she had become the only thing that mattered to Patrick. Everything he now did, he did for her. He always thought of her… Noah scribbled a quick note goodbye and grabbed his jacket, covered them with the blanket from the back of the couch and locked the door on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! The feedback for this story has been nothing short of amazing! I am so glad that you are all "intrigued" and with that one short chapter! But that's a GOOD thing:D Let me just tell you haw excited I am about this story… I have up to chapter fourteen planned out already and that's not anywhere near the end! So thank you guys so much and because of the overwhelming amounts of feedback, I am updating this so soon. Hopefully this will be able to flow this well from now on too because my last day of school is coming! So than you guys again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

Once again, this isn't really the LONGEST chapter. Right now, I'm kind of just trying to set the stage for the story. As I said before, I have up to chapter fourteen planned out and I know exactly where I am taking this and what is going to happen in each of those chapters. So please forgive me for the slow beginning and I promise things pick up in the next few chapters! And thanks again for all of those great replies! I loved every one of them!

--

Unsuspected Betrayal

Chapter Two: Uncertainty

_And someday love will find me in the rough_

_Someday love will finally be enough_

_I got your love letters_

_I threw them all away_

_And I hear you think that I'm crazy_

_I'm driving 95_

_And I'm driving you away_

_And I shine a little more lately_

_Someday love will find me in the rough_

_Someday love will finally be enough_

- "In The Rough"- Ana Nalick

Patrick breathed deep, opened one eye, and when he decided he wasn't going to be blinded; opened the other eye. He stretched both arms high above his head, awakening all of his tired muscles. He relaxed once more, now laying his head on his hand and laying one arm over the body that was still asleep next to his. He watched her for a moment; her chest rising and falling with each breath, her eyes blinking because she was dreaming. She was perfect and oh so beautiful. She never saw herself in the same light that he did. To him, she was beautiful any time day or night but especially in the morning when she was still half asleep with her hair a mess and falling in ever direction; no make-up on. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Not that she wasn't always breathtaking…but just as she was at her best early in the morning; she never looked sexier than when she was lounging around the house in one of his old shirts or a pair of his boxers.

He kissed the soft spot just below her ear and softly whispered, "Rise and shine…" He continued his assault, following the line of her neck down until she reached the material of her shirt, before switching directions and returning to his original spot. "Robin, time to wake up. I'm getting a little lonely." He pouted.

She grunted and rolled over now facing his body. She wanted to be angry at him for disturbing her restful sleep but she couldn't when he was waking her up like this. "I don't want to get up. Can't we just lay here all day just like this?" She asked still never opening her eyes. But only a moment later, her eyes did manage to open and she sat up in a hurry, falling off the couch that now wasn't able to hold both of their bodies, before Patrick could catch her. "I am so late for work!" She managed to say as she stood, almost tripping over the blanket that she had taken with her when she fell off the couch. "I was supposed to be back in at five this morning and it's what," she looked around the room for the clock that was staring her in the face, "ten o' clock." She stumbled once more over the blanket mumbling something about how angry Alan was going to be.

Patrick watched from his place still on the couch, enjoying the show first thing in the morning. "Why don't you just call in sick? Your shift is almost over now and you have to go in later tonight anyway…" He tried to reason with her.

"I can't. I am working Kellie's shifts while she is out on maternity leave and the hospital is short staffed as it is… I can't afford to not go in now."

"If they needed you, they would have called already." She stated.

"I'm going in Patrick." She said sternly, finally finding her shoes that she had been searching for.

"Are you going to change clothes? Take a shower?" This time he asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't have time…"

"You know, I said last night I wasn't going to worry but Robin, I'm starting to. You have been working these crazy shifts for over a month now. You aren't getting enough sleep or eating right…"

"I know how to take care of myself just fine." Now she was annoyed. This was going to be a long day.

"I'm just saying that with your HIV…"

"Drop it, Patrick. I'm going in and you're not going to talk me out of it." She grabbed her jacket and her keys by the door. "I'll see you later." And she was gone.

"I love you too." He said when the door slammed shut.

--

Robin slammed the stack off files down on the desk, sighing heavily and wishing she had taken Patrick's advice and stayed home this morning. He was right, all of these shifts with very little sleep weren't good for her health and she was definitely feeling the effects now. "Epiphany, will you call me when the labs come back on Mr. Johansson? I'm going to go to my office and try to get some of this work down."

"Can I help with some of that?" A male voice asked, coming up beside her and taking some of her load from her hands.

"Thank you, Noah." She sighed and gave him a small smile, too tired to do anything else.

"Listen, about last night... I really didn't mean you interrupt your night alone with Patrick."

"Oh no, don't worry about it, really. We weren't planning anything special. We were just going to curl up and watch a movie or something anyway." Robin smiled at him again.

"I should have known that I was interrupting something when I saw the disappointed look on Patrick's face…" He continued despite her reassurances.

"Noah, what's this really about?"

He glanced at the tiny woman before him, amazed every day at the strength that she held within her. He saw the love and the connection that she had with his son and he knew that where he was with Patrick right now, was all due to her and her inability to take no for an answer. "Nothing really." He tried to settle her fears. "I kind of just wanted to thank you for taking a chance with Patrick. I know he isn't exactly the prince charming that every woman is looking for and I guess, I have my self to blame for most of that but you have really gotten through to him. I never thought that Patrick would or could be tamed but you proved me wrong." He was surprised by the look of despair that crossed her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure I have absolutely nothing to worry about." She said almost machine like. Was she trying to convince him or herself? "It's just that with me working all of these nights, Patrick and I haven't spent much time together lately. I know that he would never cheat on me if he could stop it but he IS Patrick and I trust him, I really do. I trust him with my life…"

"But you're still not sure if you can trust him with your heart." Noah finished for her, understanding completely. They finally reached her office door and they stopped for a moment. "Look, I know that I don't know my son as well as I should and that is entirely my fault. But I do know him well enough to know that he adores you. I saw it in the few hours I spent with the two of you just last night. You're right, he wouldn't never intentionally hurt you by cheating and if you ask me, he has no intention of ever doing it. He is perfectly fine with what he has in front of him and he doesn't want to mess that up." Noah walked through the door, placing the files on her desk. "Don't doubt him or the ay he feels for you. It's real. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay… so once again, thank you guys for your continued feedback for this story. I'm so glad you are all enjoying it. Again, with this chapter I'm kind of just filling up space but the action is actually picking up and there IS a point to this chapter that goes with the story. Now in this chapter there is a football game and these things really did happen. Sigh. And I know, I know… the Cincinnati Bengals are from Cincinnati and what are the chances that there would be die-hard fans in New York? BUT I am a die-hard fan and I just couldn't bring myself to write about any of the New York teams so… you get Cincy. This isn't a bad thing…lol But anyway… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

Okay... so this chapter got away from me and before I knew it, I was writing what was supposed to happen in the NEXT chapter in this one but this took me forever and two hurting hands to type so I'm leaving it the way it is. So I hope you guys like it and I think there is going to be one more chapter of kind of fluff before the chaos that this story is based on happens… But thanks again for the comments and I hope you guys like this chapter!

Oh, and I think I'm going to have to slow down on these chapters. Lol I don't want to run out of things to write and I still have three other stories going. Besides, I gotta keep you guys guessing right?

--

Unsuspected Betrayal

Chapter Three: Surprising Surprises

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

- "Breathe Me"- Sia

"Hand me the popcorn." Robin requested, not feeling like moving from her comfortable position on the couch, her legs lying on top of Patrick's; her head resting on a squishy pillow.

"Why don't you get the popcorn yourself? You're the one who wanted to watch this movie anyway…" Patrick complained, but handed her the popcorn.

"Because I'm comfortable and you know how long of a week I have had…"

"Don't try and pull that stuff off on me. Trying to get my sympathy. I'm telling you, it's not going to work." He shook his head stubbornly, returning his attention to the sports magazine in his hands.

"Come on Patrick. You know what I want…" She sat up ruining her comfort. "Please?" She pouted.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said no."

"Why did you say no?" She continued pestering him.

"Robin…" He gave her an annoyed look and glared at her playfully. "No."

"I know you want to… you always do." She sat up and began rubbing his chest seductively. "Now what do you say? Can I have that massage now?"

He gave a heavy sigh knowing that anytime she wanted something, she got it. "Alright, fine. But only a quick one."

She giggled excitedly and kissed him on the cheek, smiling evilly at him; letting him know that he had once again given in to her and lost… and she knew it. She was winning this battle and she was winning it quite easily.

"Wait. What time is it?" Patrick stopped suddenly.

"Seven. Why?"

"The game is on!"

Robin watched defeated as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room not bothering to see where it landed; he grabbed the remote, moved to his recliner, and turned on the TV. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It's the playoffs! The Bengals have made it for the first time in like fifteen years!" He argued.

It was her turn to grab the magazine he had discarded and start flipping through the pages. "Well I guess we know who isn't getting any tonight." She muttered under her breath.

"OH MY GOD, ROBIN! DID YOU SEE THAT PASS? SIXTY YARDS ON THE OPENING DRIVE!" Patrick's voice boomed. She turned her attention to the game and rolled her eyes as they replayed the clip over and over and over and over again. She enjoyed a good game of football too. But not when she had just worked almost 24 hours a day everyday for the past month. All she wanted right now was some attention and not to be forgotten over some stupid football game. "NO! PALMER, GET UP! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THE QUARTERBACK IS HURT ON THE SECOND PASS OF THE GAME!"

"Hon, don't worry… it's just a game." She said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"You're right. They could still come back." He nodded his head, wanting so desperately bad to believe it.

She finally gave up at halftime trying to gain his attention. Cincinnati was obviously still in the game and they hadn't lost entirely yet and his attention was focused completely on the TV in front of him. She was surprised when she heard the knock on the door but not surprised one bit when Patrick showed no signs of moving to answer whoever was at the door.

"No problem. I'll get it." She muttered, walking down the hall. "Liz what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry to drop by like this but Lucky is at the hospital with his back and Gran is out of town at some convention for nurses and Emily is working and you were my last resort I was just hoping you were here." Liz rambled on.

"Liz, what do you need?"

"I need you to watch Cam for me…" She looked slightly afraid of the answer she was going to receive. "He is really good, I swear and he should be getting tired and going to sleep soon anyway." Liz began pleading.

"Liz, it's no problem. We'll watch him." Robin reassured her and Liz sighed in relief.

"Okay, great. Thank you so much. I brought his play pen and his diaper bag. We are potty training him but you might just want to put a diaper on him… I don't know how long I'm going to be…" She handed the little boy over to a now standing Patrick, who was wondering just what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry about a thing Liz. Just go to the hospital and be with your husband." Robin hugged her tightly as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked again, staring at the child he now held in his hands, who happened to think his nose was some kind of new toy to be played with. "Where is Liz going and why isn't she taking her son with her?"

"Lucky is at the hospital…" Robin started to explain but stopped when she realized Patrick wasn't paying any attention to her. His full attention was now on the little boy is his arms and making him laugh. It really was a sight, seeing this strong man go weak just from the laugh and giggle of something more than five times smaller than him.

"What do you say we watch some football little man?" He asked as he walked to the couch, sidestepping his recliner this time. "Now you see the guy with the ball? He's the quarterback…"

Robin stood in the back of the room, leaning against the wall and smiling. As time passed she felt her heart swell and saw the images in her mind. This was what she wanted. She wanted the life with the man in front of her that included the kids and the white picket fence. At work, Patrick was a professional. He never got close to the patients and he never let any of them in. That was his way. He put up this wall, protecting himself. She knew how hard it was to break through; it had taken her quite awhile. Now here was this little boy who had shattered it with a small grip on his nose and a small one-toothed smile.

"You see those guys in the black and white? They are the refs. Sometimes they play fair and sometimes they don't…"

There was so much that the two of them had to learn about the other. They had talked about marriage and children only a small amount since they first met each other and hardly ever now that they were dating. It was partially because neither one wanted the other to think that they were thinking that far ahead, that they were thinking about something that permanent. And it was partially because of the pain that Patrick still carried with him when he watched his father crash and burn. But standing here now and watching him with Cameron and seeing the way they interacted, Robin got to thinking. She now was certain she wanted this. She wanted this to be her future. She wanted to see this same sight with their own children and then with their grandchildren… But of course, she would never tell Patrick any of this. She didn't want to scare him away. He might be able to handle the HIV and even the past but he isn't ready to face something as huge and as permanent as a marriage and a family.

"Well, what do you two manly men want for dinner?" She snapped out of her reverie and began walking toward the kitchen. "I can order out or I can cook… we have a couple frozen pizzas in the freezer."

"Chinese sound good to you buddy?" Patrick asked the little boy who replied by sticking Patrick's finger in his mouth. "I think that's a yes."

She smiled at him, dropping a kiss on his head as she passed. Something about this whole situation seemed really right.

--

"Well that was a first…" Patrick said pulling his soaked shirt over his head. "I don't think I have ever had the… joy of giving a very active toddler a bath."

"Come on now, you know you enjoyed it." She walked up behind him and handed Cameron over him now that he was dressed in dry clothes, it was her turn.

He only nodded his head in response to her statement, already focusing completely on the child in his arms. The truth was, all of this was a first. He had been an only child and all of his cousins were around his age. He rarely had to ever deal with children. And in his line of work, he didn't work much with kids either. It surprised him how well he actually was when it came to kids and how quickly Cameron seemed to attach himself to his side.

And Cameron had attached himself to Patrick, or maybe Patrick attached himself to Cameron… Either way, they went no where without the other. Of course that all changed when Patrick yelled at him for the first time. "What was that for?" Robin asked.

"He is getting into all those CDs and movies… do you want to be the one to alphabetize those?"

"Come here Cameron…" Robin said in her baby voice, picking the little boy up. "Did Patrick's voice scare you?" She rubbed the back of his head that was resting on her shoulder. "What do you say we read a book?" She took a seat n the couch with Cameron finding a comfortable position on her lap.

Patrick sat once again in his recliner watching Robin take care of the little boy. She was so motherly towards him; she knew just what to do. Just a few minutes ago when Cameron had been crying, she picked him up and calmed him down in a matter of seconds. She knew just what she was doing and the view just put a smile on his face. It wasn't often that he thought of the future out of fear of getting his hopes up and then turning around and ruining what they had. But sitting and watching Robin's interaction and the way she cared for him, he found himself picturing her with their own child. She would be perfect holding their little boy or girl. Patrick or Robin Jr. Little Patrick would have his father's brown eyes and of course the dimple. Little Robin would have her mother's soft brown hair with her mother's nose and her father's chin. Throw in the dimple for good measure. The perfect picture; the perfect future.

Robin yawned in the middle of her story telling. "Here let me take him and you go on to bed…" Patrick offered standing and taking the little boy from her arms.

"Are you sure?" She looked a little worried.

"I'm positive. You need to catch up on your sleep and you aren't going to be able to do that if you have to watch this little guy. Don't worry," he kissed her on the forehead, "if I need anything I'll come get you."

She looked skeptically in his direction but she couldn't say no to his offer. She really was tired and she even thought she could hear the bed calling her name. "Alright…" She still seemed worried. "The diapers…"

"…are in the diaper bag."

"He has a bottle…"

"…in the fridge."

"His cup…"

"…is on the coffee table." Patrick finished for her.

"You will…"

"…have to set up his play pen. I know, I got it. I promise." He assured her.

"Okay." She kissed Cameron on the head. "Nighty night little guy. Don't give Patrick too hard of a time." She then leaned up and kissed Patrick. "Night babe."

"Night." He watched her disappear up the stairs and down the hall. "So… what do you want to do now?"

--

The apartment was glowing with sunlight when Robin stepped on the last step of the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Patrick and Cameron were both sound asleep in his recliner. They both looked so peaceful; Cameron curled up in the crook of him arm. She mentally took a picture so she could remember this moment forever… the exact moment that she fell in love with him all over again.

She debated for a short period of time if she should take Cameron upstairs to the guest bedroom or set up his play pen. But she didn't want to disturb Patrick; he had to have been up late, so she let them be. Walking into the kitchen her attention was directed at the answering machine on the counter.

_Hey Rob-_

_ I will be there to get Cam around eleven. I really can't thank you and Patrick enough… well I'll just tell you when I get there. See you soon!_

10:30. She was going to have to disturb them after all. She walked back into the living and saw an already awake Cameron. "Hey there big guy." She smiled and picked him up. "Did you keep Patrick bus last night?" She kissed his forehead. "Are you hungry little man?"

She walked back into the kitchen, digging through his diaper bag and pulling out the food that Liz had brought with him. The entire time, Robin felt the sense of being totally complete. For so long, her life had revolved around her career and her disease. She never let herself think that she could find a man to love her again, let alone ever start thinking about kids again; a dream that disappeared when she found out about her HIV status. But spending one night with Cameron awoke all of her emotions and instincts. She wanted this. She wanted to wake up in the morning to find Patrick holding their child and then feed him or her breakfast…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Good morning." Liz smiled. "I come bearing muffins." She traded the paper bag for Cameron. "Hey baby! How was he?" She directed at Robin.

"He was fine. Patrick spent most of the time with him."

"Really? I thought he would hate the idea of babysitting."

"That's what I thought too but apparently he is really good with kids. And Cameron took to him really well. They watched a game of football and then we had Chinese." Robin began explaining their night. "We had a lot of fun."

"I just might have to hit you up to baby sit more often…"Liz smiled.

"Anytime. We really don't mind."

"I can't thank you enough Robin, really. I was so worried last night…"

"What actually happened?" robin stopped trying to straighten up and focused entirely on Liz.

"He was having sharp pains in his back and his legs were going numb. I came home and had found him on the floor and he couldn't move. I was terrified that this was it and he was never going to walk again. If Lucky never walks again, I wouldn't care as long as he is alive but he doesn't see things that way. He is pushing himself so hard to get back to work…"

"He wants to support his family." Robin understood. "But everything is going to be all right now?"

"Yeah… Noah examined him and warned him to slow down and that recovery takes time. He made sure to tell him that if he wanted to never walk again to keep going the way he is…" Liz shook her head. "It's just that everything keeps coming at once. He was hurt and in the hospital before and then Jesse died and he hasn't forgiven himself for that. He still feels so guilty and nothing I say or do can change that. And now with this… Lucky is a very strong man and he can handle almost anything but being helpless… he just can't handle that."

Robin placed a supportive hand over Liz's. "Things will get better. If I know Luck at all, he is going to bounce back from this and everything will go back to normal. It just may take some time."

"Thanks." Liz smiled and squeezed her hand. "But I better get home. I want to check on Lucky and I have to change, I have a shift in a little over an hour."

"Why don't you just call off? You spent all night at the hospital…"

"I can't… not with this latest hospital bill. We need the money." They walked down the hallway as Patrick walked back through the door.

"I just put all of his things in your car."

"Thank you both so much for this. I don't know how I'll ever repay you…"

"There is no need." Patrick interrupted her. "Anytime."

"Thank you guys again." She hugged Robin and was out the door.

"Well that was fun." Patrick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Robin, walking back into the apartment.

"You really amazed me, you know? The way you were with him. You are amazing."

"Well…" He tried to brush it off. "He's a good kid and Liz and Lucky need all of the help they can get right now." Robin nodded, remembering her conversation with Liz just moments before. "What do you say we go back to bed?" Patrick yawned. "That kid has some serious energy."

Robin smiled and pulled him by the hand up the stairs. "Come on Superman."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, you guys are amazing. You always make my day when I read your kind words. Thanks to all of you for your wishes on my birthday! I had a great time! As for this chapter, it's short again. It's very much a filler. There is kind of a point behind it but this certainly didn't come out exactly how I would have liked it to but I wanted to get this out so I'm not going to change anymore. I have typed this out and redone it so many times already. So please forgive me and I hope you guys like this chapter all the same. No matter how crappy it just may be. And thanks again for all of the kind words about the last chapter! I'm so glad you liked the babysitting! **

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Four: Using the Past for the Future

The two men sat at the quiet table in the corner at Metro Court, whispering amongst themselves. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The older of the two asked. "I'm not saying it's a bad idea or that I don't agree, but are you sure you want to do this and you're not being pressured?"

"This is exactly what I want." The younger one replied. "If you would have asked me a year ago that I would be where I am now, and as happy as I am; ready to settle down… I never would have believed you. I have changed so much because of the love that I have for Robin and I do want this. I want to prove to her just how much she has changed me and how committed I am to her and our relationship." Patrick explained. "The way that Robin loves…"

"Is unimaginable." Noah nodded in agreement. "I've felt that same love, and married her. I never thought I deserved your mother. I still don't. She was such a better person than I ever was. So pure and innocent." He seemed to get lost in his memories for a moment. "I remember when I proposed. We were some boring convention in New York and we were practically falling asleep during the lecture…" He smiled. "I slid her a note that asked her and the look that crossed her face…" He paused, "It was priceless."

Patrick waited a moment before speaking again. "I know that you think I blame you for what happened to mom and maybe I did somewhere inside me for all this time, but Robin has helped me realize that none of it was your fault. For the longest time, I was afraid to love or let my feelings known because I saw you crash and burn after losing mom. But being with Robin and loving her, I understand now just how much pain you were in and how hard things were on you." He sighed. "And I think I have blamed you all these years for not being there for me because I didn't understand what it was like to love someone so completely."

"Here." Noah handed him a small velvet box. "I have carried this with me since the day of the funeral. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do when I took it off of her finger…" His voice fell. "If this is what you want to do, then take her ring and do it right."

Noah stood and laid his hand on Patrick's shoulder, and nodded his approval; walking out a moment later. Only after Noah left did Patrick pop open the velvet box he held in his hands. He was surprised to not only find his mother's rings staring back at him but also his father's.

--

"I can't really explain Bren…" Robin spoke into the phone. "Things are great right now. You should have seen him the other night when we babysat for Liz and Lucky. He was so cute with Cameron." She gushed.

"So things are good then?" Brenda questioned. It was nice to hear the happiness in her best friend's voice. She deserved every ounce of happiness that she had now after everything that she had been through.

"Things are great." Robin couldn't stop from smiling. "We are practically living together; I can't tell you the last time I stayed at my apartment."

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to make a little trip back to Port Charles and meet this Patrick. From everything you told me when you first met him; I never thought you would give him the time of day."

"He can be very persuasive…"

"It's so good to hear some happy news from you." Brenda sighed. "I'm never going to forgive anyone in that town who didn't call me when you were sick with that freak virus. I was so worried…"

"I'm fine. I promise. Patrick makes sure I take my meds every morning and that virus was months ago. There is nothing to worry about now." Robin tried to calm her nerves. "I promise. But I agree, you definitely need to make a trip home to see me."

The door opened to reveal Patrick. "Robin, babe, I'm home."

"Speak of the devil."

"Well I'll let you go." Brenda said, knowing their conversation was over now anyway. "Call me in a few days okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Who was that?" Patrick walked into the room with a raised eyebrow. "Do I have some competition?"

"Oh yeah, you better watch out. That was my astronaut boyfriend. He says he is ready to take you on any time. Just give him a time and a place." She smiled and took the ice cream that he offered her. "Fudge Mocha Brownie!" She was like a little kid. "What's the special occasion?"

"Nothing really. I just saw a fudge mocha brownie ice cream bar in the vending machine at work and thought of you so…" His smile never faltered.

"What has you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing. Just happy to be home." He tried to play it off but it was only making her even more suspicious. He couldn't tell her that he met his father at Metro Court in the middle of the week on a whim and he didn't invite her along, she would get even more suspicious.

"What do you say we finish that movie we started the other night?" She suggested. "We never got to finish watching it…"

"Sure, if you want." He agreed.

"You really must have had a good day at work." She said incredibly. "You're WILLING to watch a chick flick with me?"

He pulled her closer to him on the couch. "You know I love you right?"

"Patrick, you're really starting to scare me. What's going on?"

Was now the right moment? Was now the time he had been waiting for? He knew he wanted to be romantic with candles and flowers but he didn't know if he would be able to hold out until he could plan all of that. He wanted to introduce her to people as his fiancé now, not a few weeks or maybe even months from now. "It's nothing to be afraid of. I just… made a decision tonight…"

The phone rang. "Ignore it. I want to know what's going on with you." Robin commanded.

"I can't ignore it. I'm on call." Patrick sighed, knowing how close he had come to pulling the little box out of his inside coat pocket. "Okay, I'm on my way." He said into the phone before hanging up. "That was Epiphany. A large trauma is coming in and there is at least one serious head injury that they know of…"

"Go. Go save some lives. I love you." She kissed him and he was out the door, leaving her to debate what could have had him acting so strangely.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay… I know I say this every chapter but you guys continue to amaze me. Even when my writing sucks and the chapter is crappy, you guys continue to give me encouragement and I love that. So thank you guys so much!

So I posted chapter four and I got so excited so I wrote this chapter right after, but I had to make you guys wait so I didn't post it right away… But I couldn't wait anymore so I decided to post this now. Lol So I hope you guys like this! Enjoy:D

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Five: Simply Shattered

Patrick sighed and pulled the surgical cap off his head, walking out of the operating room with his father on his heals. He had come in late last night after a long shift and had been called back in for a trauma. He had just finished his third surgery of the night and to top things all off, they had lost the patient on the table.

He was ready to go home.

"Do you want to talk to the family or do you want me to?" Noah asked tiredly. "I'll do it if you want me to…"

Patrick nodded his head and sighed again, glancing at the clock. "Is it really one o' clock? In the afternoon?" He couldn't believe it. He had been moving non stop since nine o' clock the night before. It seemed the patients kept coming. "I have to call Robin and tell her that I'm fine and that I'm still here."

"I heard she took a few days of vacation after working so crazily these past few weeks." Noah said.

Patrick nodded. "I was starting to get worried that she was working so much. She was barely sleeping and she wasn't eating right. That's not good when her body relies on a structure."

"I could tell it was taking a toll on her." Noah nodded. "Have you decided when you're going to do it?"

Patrick knew exactly what he was talking about. "I almost did it last night. I want to plan something special for her but I want to propose now and not wait." He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. "I guess I'm just to have to be patient for once." He grinned.

"Patrick?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"Yeah it's me. Sorry I haven't called before but things were crazy here. But I'm going to go change and then I'll be home."

"I called a little earlier and Epiphany told me that things were crazy. Why didn't anyone call me?"

"It was crazy but we had it under control. Besides, you have worked enough for the past month to put any one of us in the grave. You need to rest." Patrick was being his overprotective self. "But I'll be home in a little bit."

"Okay. Love you."

"You too." He hung up the phone and turned to face his father. "She just worked double shifts to a straight month and she wondered why no one called her last night. It's a good thing no one called her, I would have hurt whoever had…"

Noah put a hand on Patrick's shoulder and smiled. "Robin is one lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one."

They both began walking toward the locker room. "Can I ask you a question? Why aren't you upset that you lost this patient?"

"I am upset. I hate days like this. But Robin has helped me realize that death is apart of life. Not everyone has a genius surgeon that can bring them through everything and I learned that although saving a life is the best thing I could ever do, sometimes the person shouldn't live. I have operated and brought people through who have no one to be there to take them home and I have operated on people who fill the waiting room with family. I'm not saying that their death doesn't mean anything to me or that I'm not affected I just handle it better. Whatever happens in that operating room is meant to happen."

Noah stopped walking, overpowered with pride for the man standing in front of him. "I-uh- I'm going to go talk to the family. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Patrick nodded and continued walking down the hall and Noah watched. It brought a sense of déjà vu to him watching his son's figure disappear around the corner. It took him back to the night just a few short years ago when his son held all of the faith in the world in him, and he fell short.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, and walked to tell a family he hadn't been able to save their loved one.

--

Patrick sulked into the apartment, throwing his keys, cell phone, and hospital ID in the bowl next to the door. He shrugged out of his jacket, laying it over the back of the couch and unbuttoning his shirt at the neck. "Robin, I'm home."

"Hey." She said smiling and coming down the stairs. "I'm glad you're home."

"Hmmm." He mumbled and relaxed pulling her into his arms.

"You lost a patient?" She deduced and he nodded into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, babe." She tightened her own hold on him.

"She came in with a serious head injury. She was in the accident last night and they had to cut her out of the car. She came in early this morning and we took her right into surgery." He pulled back and walked around to the other side of the couch, sitting down. "We just couldn't control her bleeding."

"I'm sorry." She began rubbing his shoulders, still standing behind the couch. "Do you want me to get to you anything? A sandwich? A beer?"

"Mmm." He managed, enjoying the special treatment he was receiving.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down? I'll bring something up for you in a bit." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was obvious he was dead tired and was barely comprehending a word that she was saying.

Just the same, he stood and walked slowly up the stairs; his eyes still closed but he managed to reach the bed without running into anything that would cause too much damage. Robin followed a few minutes later, bringing him a sandwich and a small pile of chips, and that beer. However, she wasn't surprised to find him sound asleep still fully dressed. Placing the food on the night stand next to the bed, she pulled his shoes off of his feet which woke him just enough so she could pull his shirt over his head without any problems. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, she left the room to finish watching the movie that they still had never seen the end of.

--

The movie credits rolled and Robin dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "That was so sweet. They died together, holding hands." She spoke to herself. She decided that it wasn't any fun to watch a chick flick by herself. It wasn't fun without Patrick's commentary or how he picked on her when he heard her first sniffle. She remembered the first movie they had watched together and she had cried. He didn't let her live it down for days.

_"Are you okay?" He glanced at her seeing the tears freely flowing down her face. _

_"It's just the song." She blubbered. "And his wife is standing there watching the casket…" She blew her nose into the tissue he handed her. "I think that is one of the saddest movies I have ever seen."_

_"It was okay."_

_She glared at him. "Okay? The woman lost her husband. The love of her life. And his kids…" Remembering the two young children only started waterworks once more._

_"Oh no. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He pulled her to him and began wiping at her face. "I've changed my mind. It's definitely the saddest movie I have ever seen."_

They watched that movie every now and then and she still cried every time, but the more times they watched it; she would swear she could see a few tears in his eyes as well. But he would never admit to it. He was too much of a 'man' to cry at some fake movie.

She leaned forward and put the television remote on the coffee table and sat back against the couch, looking around the room. Normally, when she had nothing better to do she cleaned. But she had done all of that last night when he was called back to the hospital and she was alone. She had continued this morning when she woke up on the couch and he still wasn't home. She had tried to wait up for him but didn't make it. But even if she had chosen to go to bed without him, it would have been on the couch. She couldn't ever sleep in that large bed by herself.

Her stomach growled and she headed toward the kitchen to find something to eat. She could fix a large dinner that would take some time but Patrick probably wouldn't be awake early enough to want to eat any of it and that would just be a waste. She could make some soup… or cereal. She spotted the box of Cocoa Puffs in the cabinet. She didn't get a chance to eat much cereal and although most of the time she tried to eat right… but the box WAS just going to waste sitting there.

Grabbing the box, a bowl, and a spoon; she poured the dry food anticipating the chocolaty flavor. She opened the refrigerator door grabbing the milk carton. "Empty." She grunted. "Patrick." Now she stared at the bowl, it was practically calling her name. Was is it you always pour the cereal before even checking to make sure there was milk? But of course, there normally is milk in a carton in the fridge, she thought to herself stubbornly. "I can always run to the store around the corner." She offered, still staring at the bowl in front of her.

She ran upstairs quickly to get her tennis shoes and a sweatshirt. She grabbed both and was on her way back out the door when she thought it smart to tell Patrick that she was leaving so if he happened to wake up, he wouldn't worry. "Patrick, babe." She rubbed his forehead and he grunted, his eyes opened in little slits. "Patrick, I'm going to run to the store really quick for some milk. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Hm." He closed his eyes completely once more.

"I'll take that as a no." She said and kissed him on the forehead before exiting the room.

--

The little bell rang above the door as she pulled it open, the cool air hitting her as she walked through. "Hey Lenny! How's Nancy doing?" She referred to his wife who she and Patrick had operated on just a few months ago.

"She's doing real good." He smiled. "She hasn't had a headache since."

"That's good to hear." She nodded at him, looking among the small isles. There was so much calling her name in here. Cookies, chips, ice cream. 'I wonder if they have fudge mocha brownie?' she caught herself thinking. Ignoring that nagging voice inside her, she walked down the toilet tissue and car fixer-upper isle to get to the cooler in the back. Grabbing a carton of milk, she walked her same route back to the front of the store.

"How is Dr. Drake?" Lenny asked as he rang up her purchase.

"He's good. He's sleeping right now. He had to work a double shift last night." Robin explained.

"All in a day's work, I guess. Saving lives all before it's time to clock out."

"Exactly." She smiled. "Bye Lenny. Tell you're wife I'm happy to hear she is getting better." She waved and was gone.

The sun had disappeared in the horizon in the few short minutes she had spent in the store; the sky was now a sea of blacks and dark purples, the stars and the moon the only light. Slowly she walked. Her thoughts full of Patrick. She hoped he was awake when she got home, they could actually spend a night at home together, alone and without any interruptions or plans. The more she thought about it, she decided to unplug the phone. She wanted a peacefully night at home with him. It had been forever since they had had one of those.

In the distance, a car came speeding around the corner knocking over a few trash cans on its way. She shook her head, thinking it was a few reckless teenagers. The car seemed to be weaving in and out of its own lane. When it hit a parked car, Robin decided she needed to make a report, but she didn't have her cell phone on her. She began to focus on the license plate "FRX…"

She hadn't been paying attention. Her body came in contact with the hard metal of the car. Her body then being pushed into the wall behind her. She felt every ounce of pain but was losing consciousness fast. Everything was foggy, everything was going black. "Patrick…" She whispered.

Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So yall were shocked with that last chapter, huh? Again, you guys are amazing. I LOVE that you guys are enjoying this story so much. But the shocks are finished coming just yet. But thank you guys so much for the response to the last chapter and I hope you all continue to enjoy this as time goes on. And just so you guys know, I should be studying for my Algebra final that is tomorrow but I'm choosing to write this for you all. And besides, I haven't written anything since before Monday's awesomeness, so here you go. :D

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

So once again, this isn't the LONGEST chapter but it's pretty emotional and based on the one scene and I think you guys will understand when you read. And trust me, things are only getting started. So I hope you enjoy it.

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Six: Earth- Shattering and Crumbling

Patrick stepped out of his car, still worried and getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been a little over an hour since he had awoke from his nap and he knew it had been at least a couple of hours since Robin had woke him up letting him know she was going to the store. So where was she now? He knew her schedule and he knew that because of her medicine, she couldn't eat dinner past seven so she had to have come in before that to wake him up, right? Around six or six-thirty? But that was almost three hours ago now and she still wasn't home, he thought as he glanced at the clock.

A quarter til nine.

Jumping on the elevator, his mind racing, his cell phone rang. "Hello? Robin?" He asked urgently.

"Patrick?" The person questioned.

"Liz?" His voice fell. Where was Robin?

"Patrick, you have to get to the hospital now."

"Why? What's wrong?" His stomach sunk.

"There was a major trauma and we need a surgeon…" Liz began to explain.

"I'm on my way." He stated quickly. She hadn't mentioned anything about Robin so she had to be fine. Maybe she was at the hospital too? Maybe she had just been called in earlier than him…

He rode the elevator up and then back down and rushed to his car. There were some times that he really hated that both he and Robin were doctors. They were called in at all times of night and without a second thought, they jumped.

It was their job; what they do best.

His speed slowed when he saw the emergency crew ahead of him and the flashing lights. Maybe this was the accident Liz was talking about? He thought about stopping and helping here but that was why the EMTs were there, and besides, he was needed already at the hospital.

He passed the accident, without even glancing at what could possibly be going on. He had lives to save at the hospital.

--

He walked quickly from the parking garage to the emergency room. Giving a heavy sigh, he saw the man laying on the gurney and started giving direction and asking questions. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but something was off in the room. It was like something was hanging over all of them but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He could feel the stares on his back but he shrugged it off as worry and interest over the patient lying in front of him and whether he would have the ability to save the man of not.

"He needs surgery." He stated simply as he continued his inspection of the man's body. "What happened to him?"

"He was in a car accident." One of the nurses spoke up. The other staff in the room still deathly silent.

Patrick looked around the room, glancing at each person before asking. "What's going on?"

What noise was being made went silent. All eyes were now on the brunette standing next to him. It was suddenly her job to tell him what was wrong; to shatter his world.

"What is going on?" He asked a little louder. "Okay, we don't exactly have time for this right now' we have a life to save. So I suggest whatever it is that is bothering every last one of you; you get over it fast." He all but ordered.

The truth was, everyone is the room new that this man had been in a car accident. He had hit a stopped car. The car that had hit Robin. The car and the accident that Patrick had no idea about.

"Damn it!" Patrick shouted when the monitor's shrill ring was heard. "Starting compressions. Charge the paddles to 360!"

There was nothing that could be done to save this man. Patrick had lost yet another patient. "Time of death… ten forty-five pm."

The already somber mood in the room seemed to tighten and soon all eyes were on the handsome man in front of them, knowing that the news was coming soon and he just might lose everything.

His beeper sounded, slicing through the stiff emotions in the room. Glancing down at the message, "Another emergency. Looks like it's going to be another long night." He muttered under his breath and handed the chart he had been writing on, to the nurse standing next to him. He took one final look at the man before him and left the room, shaking his head in disappointment.

--

He pulled the gloves off his hands as he turned the corner ready to head into the next trauma, seeing the crowd of people leading the gurney into the next room. He didn't bother stopping at the nurses' station to get the correct information and he ignored the person behind him calling his name.

He should have stopped. He shouldn't have ever walked through those swinging doors. His body and mind went numb and his world was going in slow motion. He watched as the paramedics and the other doctors lifted the small form from one bed to the other, shouting orders franticly. His stomach fell and he felt his knees going weak seeing the sight in front of him. This couldn't be happening. This was all some sort of a terrible nightmare and he was going to wake up anytime now. Of course, that's how this whole mess had started, he had been asleep and when he woke up, she was gone.

"I need that ivy in now!" Patrick heard a strong male voice order still standing by the doors, not willing to see what he already knew.

It was Robin.

"Patrick?" Liz asked entering the trauma, tears already falling down her own cheeks for her friend. "Patrick you can't be in here."

"Dr. Drake, you have to leave now." The male voice from a few moments said.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Epiphany…" The doctor started to ask.

"Why don't you pay attention to the patient instead of worrying about what Dr. Drake is doing?" Epiphany asked, glaring at the man before her. She knew better than anyone how much the two of them cared for each other and even the world ending wouldn't get Patrick out of that room. Whether he wanted to be in there or if he just wasn't able to make his feet move; he wasn't going anywhere.

"Be- be careful." Patrick choked out. "She's HIV positive." He waned to help but he couldn't. Not the way he wanted to at least.

He gripped at the table to his right, dizziness setting in. How had this happened? Just a few hours ago she was up and smiling, taking care of him. She was always taking care of him, no matter how much he protested. Now here she was fighting for her life and he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. He needed to help her and take care of her for once but his feet wouldn't move. His heart wouldn't allow himself to reach out and touch her; too afraid of what he would feel and get in return.

His heart was telling him that she was going to be okay, she was going to pull through this just fine and they would be just as happy as they were before. But his head was telling him that there was a chance that he could lose her. He was a doctor and he understood everything that was being said. But even if he wasn't a doctor, he would know things were bad. There was blood everywhere and the doctors were working frantically…

"Robin." His body slid down the wall behind him, his legs finally giving in.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. His emotions finally got the best of him. His body shook and his eyes red from the tears that he could no longer keep hidden.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so I have to thank all of you who corrected me on my mistake about the IV and not ivy. My mind must have been on other thing because I know that ivy is a plant. So thank you to you guys who corrected me. I know you guys hear it in every chapter but I love that you all are enjoying this story so much. Your comments and feedback makes me want to write and so far, I am really proud of how this story has come together so thank you guys so, so much. I truly can't thank you enough.

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Seven: How is She?

He felt the stares. The stares of the people he worked with on a daily basis. The stares full of pity; all feeling sorry for him but all happy it wasn't them. He sat hunched over in his scrubs, all but given up on doing anything except waiting. Waiting for any kind of news.

Normally he was the one in control. The one who held the life in his hands; everything depending on his orders. He was the one who held the knife, made the cut, fixed whatever was wrong, and then gave the waiting family the good news. He had only been on the receiving end once before in his whole life and he never wanted to be here again. But yet, here he sat.

Losing his mother had obviously been an extremely traumatic time in his life like it would be in anyone's, but having to go through it with an absent father made things even harder. He swore to himself he was never going to let anyone close enough to him for them to ever affect him, but when Robin came crashing into his life, there was no going back.

He could still hear the doctor's orders and the nurse's responses coming from behind the curtain, wanting nothing more than to walk in that room as his usual confident and cocky self and save her. It was what he did best, what he was supposed to do. Ever since he began his career, he had prided himself on being the best and a large part of being the best was his ability to do what he had to do and let it go. He would walk into the operating room, do his job and move on to the next person he was to save. Now he made an effort to get involved in his patient's lives. He would ask questions and if possible, even reply with his own story… all because of Robin. She had to be okay. She just had to be.

--

"Why don't you take a break?" Epiphany asked the fragile man before her. Fragile definitely wasn't the best way to describe the infamous Dr. Patrick Drake. He was always so tough and strong, very little could get to him. Maybe that was part of the reason everyone was so worried about him. Sitting in the hard chair with red- rimmed eyes certainly wasn't a part of the normal routine.

He only shook his head. "I have to wait here…"

Epiphany nodded in understanding and cautiously took a seat beside him. She reached out and patted the hand that rested on his knee. "She is a fighter. That woman has been through more than most of us have to go through in a lifetime. She is strong and she has the support of her family and this whole town." She tried to reassure him but this wasn't exactly what she was best at. She spoke quietly. "She isn't your mother, Dr. Drake. She will come back to you."

--

The phone rang once, twice, three times. No answer.

Sighing heavily Patrick placed the payphone back on its cradle. There were so many people he needed to call. Her family needed to know, they needed to be here. And her best friend Brenda; she was still angry that no one had called her before during the epidemic. All of these people needed to be here to support her. But he needed his own support. He needed his father. For the first time in years, he needed his dad and he gets no answer when he calls.

Picking up the phone once more, he dialed the dreaded number. How was he going to tell them? What was he going to tell them? The ringing seemed to go forever, his heart pounding in his chest, his stomach tightening.

"Hello?" The male voice finally answered.

"M-Mac?" Patrick stammered. Now was when he shattered this man's world.

"Patrick?" Mac asked surprised. Very rarely did he ever talk to the man, even with him and Robin dating. Robin… "What's wrong?" He was right. He barely ever talked to the man. There had to be something wrong.

"I-uh- I'm at the hospital." His voice was cracking. "There- uh- there was a-uh- an accident. Robin was hurt." He wiped at his falling tears once more. He was worn out, his eyes hurt from the tears and he had no idea what was happening.

"Is- is she okay?"

"They are still working on her…" He took a deep breath. "You really need to get down here."

Silence.

"Mac?"

"We're on our way."

--

The group stormed through the doors and spotting Patrick practically ran toward him. Despite the urgency to make it to the hospital and to find out exactly what had happened, no words were spoken. Maxie, Georgie, and Felicia took a seat and Mac laid a gentle hand on Patrick's shoulder. "What happened?"

All eyes fell on Patrick. He looked at all the waiting faces, wanting to give them the answers they longed for but he came up empty. "I don't know." He stated simply. "I was asleep when she left the apartment. At best I can guess, she woke me up around six or seven to tell me she was leaving and when I woke up… she was gone."

"S-so she was in a car accident?" Maxie finally spoke up.

Patrick looked at each one of them. They didn't know. "No," he shook his head, "she wasn't in a car."

The realization flashed in all of their eyes followed by the pain and tears. "She-She's going to be alright though? Isn't she?"

So many times he had answered this question. So many times that the answer was almost mechanical, he didn't have to think about it anymore. But what did he tell the family of the woman he loved? "I, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mac spoke for the first time, angrily. "You're a doctor. You know the tests and procedures, you do them every day. Why the hell don't you know what is going on with my daughter? You say you love her…"

"I do love her! Don't you EVER question that!" He stood, staring Mac straight in the face. "I want to be in that room helping, doing anything right now and you have no idea how much. So don't question me or criticize me. You don't know what it feels like to sit on this side of that door knowing that you are the best that can be offered to anyone else, to a stranger, but to the woman that you love, you are helpless. You have to sit on the sidelines and hope that the other guy can be half as good as you."

Patrick stormed off, passing Epiphany as he disappeared around the corner. She shook and bowed her head. Over the past few months, working so closely with both Patrick and Robin, she felt she had grown to be some kind of a mother figure for the both of them. She often gave them advice and when they needed it, a reality check. She walked over to Mac and simply said, "It's not his fault."

And walked away.

--

Eight hours, forty-three minutes, thirty- five seconds. The small group sat in the chairs, silently sneaking glances at the others around them every few minutes. Robin had now been moved into her own room but the doctor was still running tests and giving them very little answers. Epiphany kept them in on the loop and gave them any information that she could but Patrick knew she was holding back and not telling him everything and everyone refused to let him see her chart.

He had paced almost every inch of the tiny room, clenching and unclenching is fists. He was kicking himself for giving into his heart and not listening to his head and running before things got too serious between him and Robin. Then in the next breath, he was kicking himself for even thinking of not being with Robin. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, changing him and giving him something to live for.

The more he thought of his feelings for her, the more he wanted to punch the wall beside him. The more he wanted to hunt down whoever it was who put her through this pain and kill them with his bare hands. She didn't deserve any of this. Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to be in that particular spot at that time? Why did that car have to be driving down that road right then? All these questions running again and again in his mind. And then the "what if's." What if he had gotten up when she came in their room to tell him she was leaving? They could have gone to dinner together or he could have walked with her… What if she blamed him? What if things were worse than he thought? What if… he wouldn't let himself go there.

The doctor from the emergency room walked toward them and Patrick finally stopped his pacing. He was a fairly new doctor at General Hospital and Patrick wasn't entirely certain of his track record or entirely certain that he trusted him. But it seemed he had no choice.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay? When can we see her?" Mac bombarded him with questions.

"Well we have her set up in her own room now," he began explaining, "and we just finished running some tests. She did receive some minor injuries. She has a few broken bones and some bumps and bruises. All of her neurological functions seem to be in working order…"

"Oh thank God." Mac sighed with relief upon hearing this news but Patrick eyes never faltered.

"What aren't you saying?" Patrick asked coldly.

"Her neurological function seems to be working correctly but she did receive some serious head trauma." His eyes connected with Patrick's. Here came the big hit. "And she has now slipped into a coma."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, a coma! Can you guys believe it? I know, I know… I'm evil for leaving you guys hanging like that but what do you expect? I can't write the whole story out at one time now can I? But as always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's coming out a little sooner than normal but I was really excited to start writing this chapter for you all. It's not super long but I think the emotion makes up for the lesser length. But anyway, I hope you guys like it and be sure to let me know what you think...

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

Look, the summer has already sped up my posting time!

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Eight: Much Needed Support

_She has slipped into a coma._

The words repeated over and over again in his mind.

_She has slipped into a coma. _

There was nothing he could do to help her.

_She has slipped into a coma. _

Now we wait. We wait to see if she can bring herself out of this mess. We wait to see if she will ever wake up again.

Again and again they ran through his busy mind and each time he was growing angrier and angrier.

Walking aimlessly from one hallway to the next, Patrick was lost in his thoughts and worries. Occasionally he ran into a colleague asking about Robin and sending their best wishes and regards. These were the same people who always talked behind her back, judging her because of her HIV. These were the people who now felt guilty and needed him to clear their conscience.

He found himself standing in the doorway of the tiny, dark room. He could see that the light was coming from the candles lit at the front of the room. Cautiously he walked down the isle and took a seat. It had been quite a long time since he had been in a chapel or a church. He couldn't remember the last time he has attended a service or even prayed. If he guessed, it was probably before his mom went into surgery…

He sighed heavily. This was harder than he remembered it being. "I know that I haven't done this in a really long time." He spoke out loud. "I just," he took a breath and ran a hand over his face, "I don't understand. What did she ever do to deserve any of this? Is this all just some kind of way to punish me, to make me see what I took for granted for so long?" The tears were stinging his eyes. "I'm not the best with words when it comes to telling you how I feel but I'm asking you... please let her be okay. Robin is so strong. She has plowed through every obstacle that you ever sent her way, so please don't take her now. She is the most honest person I know, always trying to do the right thing." His emotions were getting to him, the pain was showing through and he couldn't stop the flow of tears that exploded. "She has made me see what there can be in life. She has taught me what it means to care about someone with everything you have, but also that it is okay to be afraid. She has taught me how to open up and come into the man that I am supposed to be." He was shaking, "I need her. Please don't take someone else I love away from me."

He hadn't been aware that anyone was listening to him or was in the room. He thought he had been alone but looking up he saw the older mirror image of himself, his father.

Noah spoke now words. He just sat and placed a secure hand on his son's back. There were no words that could make everything okay. Nothing would be right in his world until Robin woke up and he took her home. He wished his son was still a young child who he could hold, give him false reassurances that everything would be fine and fix his world when he was proved to be a liar. But he wasn't a child any longer. He was a man and as much as he wished he could take some credit in where he was in his life right now, he owed all of that to Robin. Since crashing into both of their lives, things had never been the same.

"You heard all of that?" Patrick tried to wipe at his eyes without letting his father catch on.

"Most of it." Noah nodded. "She isn't your mother son." He stated cautiously.

Patrick nodded but didn't face him. "She reminds me of mom a lot; the way she laughs or runs her hand through her hair."

"Mattie definitely would have approved." Noah agreed. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "I know that losing your mother has impaired your opinion of love and commitment and I know how I acted after her death didn't help things any…" He sighed. "But Robin isn't your mother and you aren't me. You ma look a hell of a lot like me but you are a much better man than I ever was and I'm not too much of a man to admit it." He watched his son for any kind of understanding, but Patrick still refused to make eye contact. "You fought Robin on every move that either one of you made and you got what you wanted; you ended up together and you ended up happy. She needs you to fight for her now, not against her. Stand beside her, hold her hand… she knows you love her now show her how much."

"For years I shut myself off from real love. I saw what losing mom did to you and I was so afraid that I would love someone with so much of myself and I would lose them when I least expected it. And when I finally let myself love someone, I fall for a woman with HIV. A woman who is slowly dying everyday and our life together could be over tomorrow…"

"And you could walk across the street and get hit by a bus." Noah said before thinking about the situation.

"And in the end," Patrick continued, "I still might lose her and it might not be to the one thing that I have taught myself to deal with."

"You know, when your mother and I got married, I knew about the tumor." Patrick, surprised, finally looked at Noah. "She was doing the radiation treatments and chemo when we got married, but I still married her. Over time, the radiation and chemo did their job and the tumor stopped growing and it seemed we had nothing to worry about. We lived our lives to the fullest and never thought twice about it. We started a family…" He paused. "And when we fond out the tumor was growing again, we were ready to face it head on. We were going to fight and we were going to fight as a family." His looked at the younger version of himself. "What I'm trying to say is that I loved your mother and despite knowing that I could lose her, I married her anyway. I stood beside her and we fought through everything together. You and Robin can have that too, and don't you think otherwise."

"You know the worst part?" Patrick said after a moment of silence. "I know I could help anyone else. I could come up with an alternative treatment or do surgery, anything. But to help Robin, I couldn't do it. I'm the best that could be offered to anyone else but to the woman I love, I have to sit on the sidelines and hope the other guy can help her."

Noah nodded in understanding. "Its even worse knowing that you are the best and knowing that you still couldn't save her."

--

Father and son joined the others waiting for any news, any positive information. It was mostly family but there were a few doctors and nurses who worked closely with her in the lab. A few of her childhood friends were also seated in the chairs; Jax, Nikolas, and even Jason. Mac and his girls were seated on one side of the room and Noah and Patrick took a seat near them.

"I-uh- I'm sorry about earlier." Mac directed toward Patrick. "I was worried and I was angry and I was projecting that onto you."

"Don't worry about it." Patrick said calmly, not in the mood to think about anything other than Robin. They had both been worked up and were looking for anyone to blame. "Have you been in to see her yet?"

Mac nodded. "Briefly. She just isn't our Robin…" Patrick nodded and felt his stomach tighten even more. He still hadn't been in to see her. He wasn't quite sure e was ready for that. "I got a call that there was an accident but no one told me it was Robin. I sent a younger detective because I wanted a night off." Mac scoffed. "My daughter needed me and I wasn't there…"

"I was asleep. She woke me up and asked if I wanted anything when she went to the store." Patrick stated. "She was just going to the store a few blocks away…"

The others around them listened to the two men, all thinking of the last time they had spoken to her, the last time they had seen her smiling face or just smiled at her.

"I am going to find whoever did this and make them pay." Mac said as his cell phone rang earning a sharp look from Epiphany who was standing at the Nurse's station. "Trust me on that." He laid a hand on Patrick shoulder before he caught the elevator going down to answer his cell phone.

"I think I'm going to-uh- go see her." Patrick stood and Noah followed.

"I know you need this time alone with her and I'm not going to interrupt that." Noah stated. "I know you have seen a patient hooked up to the tubes and in this same condition before but this is the woman you love. Everything will seem even worse because you are more emotional. Remember what I told you earlier, stay calm and let her know you are here. And if you need me I'm here."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I bet you're all wondering who it is who hit Robin, right? And I'm happy to announce that ……………………………….you still don't find out in this chapter! I had you hoping there didn't I? No? Okay, fine. So I'm still really excited about this story and where it's going and the amazing feedback that you guys keep giving me. I love seeing you guys try and guess who it was who hit her and contemplating what Patrick will do when he finds out. It's quite entertaining. Especially knowing that I know what is coming up! But anyway, your feedback was once again amazing and for that reason I am writing this lovely chapter. Well… that and I'm in a good mood and extremely bored. Sigh. But onward toward the chapter mates!

This chapter isn't the longest and I apologize for that. I just kind of wanted to get something out there for you guys since it's been so long. But thanks for the support and I hope I can give you something more and something longer next time:D

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Nine: Speaking to the Lost

She looked so tiny lying in the bed that she seemed to be sinking into. So frail and weak; looking as if she was just sleeping. The monitor placed beside her bed was the only concrete proof that she was still alive, the steady beeping being the only thing heard. She was always so strong and thought with her head, ready to take on anything. She always did what she wanted to do and didn't need anyone to help her. But recently, they had been there for each other and she was leaning on his for support. Now here she was confined to this bed, helpless and the irony being that only she could bring herself out of this. Slowly, he made his way to her side, staring down at her afraid at what he would find if he touched her. He pulled the chair nearby closer to the bed and took a seat, never taking his eyes off her sleeping form. This was what he always guarded himself from; never wanting to face the chance that he might lose the one person he loved with everything in him. Carefully, he grabbed her hand surprised at it cool temperature, and brought it to his lips kissing each finger.

His eyes traveled the length of her body, reassuring himself that she was okay; she just had to wake up. And besides the bumps and bruises and the cast on her arm, everything seemed to be fine. He lightly ran his and over her cheek, fighting the tears once again. "I know you can hear me." He said his voice cracking. "You need to listen to me for once and fight your way back." This was the hardest thing that he had ever done; his heart was breaking with every word. "This is all so wrong. We- we should be at home celebrating. I was going to prop-propose to you." He took a moment and wiped at his eyes. "I knew that I wanted to do something special for you and be all romantic but I was anxious, I couldn't wait to ask you to be my wife." He moved closer to her, wanting to be as close to her form as possible. "Robin, you have to wake up. You can't check out on me now. Not after all of that hard work you've done to change me and make me that man that I am… the man that loves you. Fight Robin, fight to come back to me, please? Fight for our future together." He bowed his head and cried, his body wracking with tears.

Outside in the hall looking in stood Noah. Briefly he considered going in and standing beside Patrick but this was a time and something that he needed to do on his own. He had to tell her how he felt and let his feelings about the whole situation be known, even if that meant breaking down and crying.

"It's hard isn't it?" Noah turned and saw Robin's aunt, Felicia, watching the same thing he was. "Wanting to help them so bad but not being able to."

"This is tearing him apart."

Felicia nodded. "Mac is going to find whoever is responsible for this mess and whoever did this will pay the price. Until then, we all just have to stay positive and stand by her. She will come out of this."

"I had hoped he would never have to go through this pain." Noah sighed. "If it had been up to him, he wouldn't have."

"And then my niece came into the picture and forced him…" Felicia nodded. "She has a funny way of doing that. She is something special, that's for sure. Her smile is so infectious and if she loves or cares for you, she'll do anything to help you and make you happy. She's fighting this and she'll come back to him."

"Things are good right now between Patrick and me and I owe all of that to Robin. She helped us find our way back to each other, she helped him open up to life again; to caring and loving someone. I hope she pulls through this or Patrick will never be the same again."

--

He sat on that very bench he had sat on earlier that day with his father, staring at the flickering wick of the candles up ahead. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, to his father. This whole situation showed him what his dad felt watching his mother growing increasingly worse over those last couple of months. He finally understood the terror he felt going into that operating room. He just hoped he wouldn't have to understand the pain it was to say goodbye to her forever. He could finally admit his feelings to her; say that he was in love with her. He could tell anyone else that he loved her but to say goodbye to her… he couldn't do it and walk away the same man.

"I- I finally understand that pain that you went through when you had to say goodbye." He was speaking out loud and to anyone passing by, it looked like he was talking to himself but he knew he was saying what he always wanted to tell his mother and was never given the chance to. "I watched as dad fell apart after we lost you and maybe it is partially my fault for letting things get so out of control, but I lost both of my parents that day. I lost my own will to live, my reasons to live.

"I swore off love and all of the possibilities for my future. I forgot about everything that you wanted for me because I was afraid. I didn't want to watch the woman that I love leave me behind to suffer. I didn't want to have to say goodbye. I knew that I couldn't; I wouldn't be able to." He took a deep breath, "I took every precaution to make sure that never happened. But Robin… She fought her way through and into my heart.

"You would have loved her. She is so much like you. She is headstrong and she goes after everything that she wants. She fights so hard…" He wiped at his tears. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. We've been together for such a short time but she is everything to me. You know, she makes me happy. I don't need anything but for her to be okay and for her to wake up and give me that smile.

"I guess I'm just asking you to watch over her, keep her safe; let her come back to me. Mom, I love her. It took some time but I know that dad isn't the reason that you left. I know that it was your time and no doctor could have walked in that operating room and saved your life. But please, don't let her be taken from me. She is the one who has helped me realize that it's okay to miss you and to wish I could see you everyday. She helped me let go of my angry towards dad…" He paused, his hands shaking. "I'm just not ready to say goodbye."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As always, thank you all for the amazing feedback. You guys seriously keep me so excited with this story and keep me wanting to write. And I'm so glad that you all are enjoying it so much! You all are the best and thank you!

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Ten: Daughters

He ran a tired hand down the length of his face as he walked down the hallway toward her room. The past few days had drained every once of energy from his body. If he wasn't at the hospital he was the police station hunting down the maniac who did this.

Almost half of the department was on the case, all searching for any lead but it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere. They had a few leads; a few possible witnesses and a distorted picture in their minds of how the accident happened, but nothing more. Everyone was on edge, wanting to solve this and bring whoever it was who hurt Robin Scorpio to justice. She had grown up in this town. Most of these people were there when she lost her parents and when she lost Stone. This wasn't just any old crime to anyone; this was high priority and everyone knew it.

He came to her doorway and stood outside, staring in, like he had everyday for almost a week now. Her room was full to the rim with flowers, balloons, and messages for her to get well soon with her tiny body in the middle, lying lifeless; unaware of anything going on around her. At her side, he sat like he had for the last week. His dark hair was messy and pressed to his forehead, his face unshaven, and his eyes full of exhaustion. He left her side only briefly to walk through the eerie hallways eventually making it to the chapel to say a short prayer and then he made his way back to her side, gripping her hand in his; where he remained for hours on end.

"Dr. Stevens says she is doing better." A voice came from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

Mac nodded staring briefly at Noah before turning his attention back to the window, "But she's not well enough to wake up." So many nights he had been forced to stay at this hospital for one of his daughters. But never, never did it get any easier seeing them lying in that bed.

The two men stood silently for a moment, watching their children through the glass. There was a silent understanding passed between the two men. Mac knew that Noah loved Robin like she was his own daughter and slowly, Patrick was worming his way into Mac's heart. They both understood the love that their children shared and it was unspoken, but both knew that eventually they would be in laws.

"You know, I never doubted Robin." Noah spoke quietly. "I knew she would get through to Patrick." He watched as Patrick ran his hand across Robin's forehead. "She changed him, she made him a better man and he loves her more than anything in this world."

"I know he does." Mac stated. "And I know how much he means to her." He stopped, not really knowing what to say next. Thinking a short moment he spoke, "I didn't want them together. I knew of his reputation and I thought he was only going to hurt her and even when she told me things were getting serious between them, I still was hoping things wouldn't work out." He was surprised when he glanced at Noah and saw him nod in understanding. "I watched as that girl fell in love twice and had her heart stomped on and ripped out both times. I didn't want to see that happen again." His eyes traveled back into the room. "But seeing him in there with her… I owe him everything for making her happy."

"Have you been to their apartment?" Noah asked and Mac shook his head. "When this is over, spend some time with them together." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "See them together; see how happy they are…give him a chance." Noah sighed sadly. "When Robin comes out of this, and she will be coming out of this, he will be a different person. There is nothing like sitting at the bedside of the person you love with all you have, watching while they are fighting for they're life; to change a person." He was quiet for a moment. "Patrick shut himself off after he lost his mother and Robin brought him out of that. He will bring her out of this; she will come back to us, to him."

Mac nodded and both silently walked through the door of her room, Patrick only glancing up at them for a moment before turning his attention back to Robin. "How are you doing, son?" Noah questioned and placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"I'll be fine when Robin wakes up." He stated simply. There was anger in his voice. This shouldn't have happened, especially not to her and to know that they guy who did it was still on the street… his blood boiled. Whoever it was better hope that he never crossed paths with Patrick because he would pay; dearly. "Are there any leads?" Patrick asked Mac.

Mac, whose eyes were roaming over his little girl lying in the bed before him shook his head. "We have a few promising leads; possibly a couple witnesses and maybe part of a license plate but nothing else." He paused for a moment. "But I have as many officers as I can on the case and we will find out who did this. I promise you, they will pay."

"When was the last time you had a descent meal or took a shower?" Noah asked his son. "Why don't you go home and take a nap, get a clean change of clothes? We'll call you if anything changes." Noah continued when he noticed his son's hesitation.

"I'll stay with her." Mac spoke up.

Patrick looked at the man before him; Robin's uncle. He knew that she thought of him like her sergeant father and he knew that he thought of her as his daughter. He was in as much pain as he was and for the first time, they understood each other. They both wanted the same thing; her to wake up. And they both loved her. Patrick hesitated for a moment but nodded his head and stood up, moving closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back later. I love you."

He stood straight and his eyes locked with Mac's once more. Not saying a word, he followed his father out the door.

Slowly, quietly Mac pulled the now vacant chair closer to the bed and took a seat. This was the first time he allowed himself to actually be in the room with her. It didn't seem real if he looking in through a glass. His eyes roamed her body noticing the arm that was in a cast and the healing cuts and bruises on her other arm and her face. He wished he could kiss it and make it all disappear and go away. He wished he could snap his fingers and she would wake up, giving him that smile and a hug.

He needed her to be okay. She had been through so many different things in her life, so many hardships and she always came through with flying colors. Everyone saw her and used her as an example, all wanting to have her strength and ability. So she had to fight and come through this now. She just had to.

He wiped at his cloudy eyes and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. "You know…" He began quietly. "When you were little I promised your parents that I would protect you, and so many times I felt like I failed them and I failed you. It wasn't until recently when I saw how happy you are and the life that you have created for yourself that I realized that I didn't fail you." He took a shaky breath. "You were always so strong and could make it through anything. You didn't need my protection; you just need my love and reassurance. You needed me to promise that I would be there and to stand by that promise. So that's what I am doing. I am here Robin. We all are. Me, Felicia and the girls, Noah…and Patrick. We're holding up our end of the bargain, now it's your turn." He sat back in his chair for a minute, letting his mind wander to the many times that she had fought her way through a tough situation. "Do you remember what you said to me before you left for Paris?" He asked her. "You told me not to worry about you because you weren't a little girl anymore and you could take care of yourself. But you also told me to me to stand by your side and understand why this was happening, to understand why you were leaving. And you know, I gave it my all and I finally understood why you left.

"But I don't understand this. I don't understand why you are the one in pain. And I've tried, I've tried so hard to understand why this would happen to you and I just can't grasp any good reason. This isn't right." He was letting his anger shine through and realizing this he calmed himself. "Please Robin," his eyes fell on her face, "please pull through this. I'm not ready to let you go yet. I can't bury my daughter." He bowed his head, crying freely, his body shaking with tears.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm back with another update! And you guys continue to amaze me with your great feedback. It all makes me smile like an idiot every time I read it. :D You guys truly are amazing and I thank you for all of your words and encouragement! I actually just went and spent a week at my grandpa's house without cable or a computer so I had time to write out the next three chapters. So it's now just a matter of typing them up and posting them. But thank you again for your amazing feedback. I love it all!

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Eleven: Only One Woman

The two stood awkwardly in the elevator as it raised each level; higher and higher, closer and closer to their destination. Both were visibly nervous and anxious; he was pacing back and forth in the tiny area and her eyes followed his moving form as she fidgeted with her hands. Both were desperately trying to find a way to blame the other for all of this, it was what they did best. They fought and bickered, blaming each other for every little thing but they always came out of the situation on top of things. But this was different. The truth was, the only one to blame for any of this was the maniac behind the wheel and they hadn't found them yet. Like everyone else in town, the two were ready and willing to make the culprit pay. They were smart, whoever they were, to stay hidden.

The two practically ran off the elevator when the metallic doors reached their floor. "Okay, keep me posted." They watched as thee man before them closed his cell phone and turned, spotting them. "Robert? Anna? What are the two of you doing here?"

"Our daughter is in the hospital, Mac. Where else would we be?" Robert asked, slightly annoyed.

"Forgive me for being surprised. You haven't exactly been around much in the last fifteen years." Mac spat, still extremely angry that his brother let them all think he had died.

"Mac, as much as I agree with," Anna began, interrupting what was sure to be an argument, "now isn't exactly the time or the place to be having this conversation." She paused for a moment glancing from one man to the other still prepared to separate them if need be. Finally taking a deep breathe as if preparing herself for what she was going to hear. "How is she?"

Glancing for only a second more at his brother Mac spoke, "She still hasn't woke up." He explained to her parents what he had been told; explaining all about the accident and the prognosis. "No one knows what she hasn't opened her eyes yet." He said sadly, his eyes falling.

"But she's going to be alright thought? She will wake up eventually, right?" Anna asked worriedly. "Right?"

"We really don't know right now." It was so hard to repeat all of this information. Speaking it made it all seem that much more real. "It's not up to us… robin is the only one who can bring herself out of this."

"Why weren't we contacted as soon as all of this happened? Our daughter is in the hospital fighting for her life and we weren't notified immediately…" Robert began ranting, not taking into account the crazy emotional rollercoaster they had been on for the past week and his secretive career. He wasn't exactly the easiest man to get a hold of.

"As you can guess, things have been a little crazy around here. I have been spending every last minute at the station hunting this guys down and Patrick probably thought I would handle…" Mac interrupted Robert only to be interrupted himself.

"How is Dr. Drake handling all of this?" Robert wondered.

Mac averted his eyes to the floor. "Not well." He spoke truthfully. "He has spent every minute at her side. He hasn't even been working… Noah finally talked him into going home for the night," He glanced at his watch, "I'm actually surprised he isn't here already." As if on cue, the elevator signaled its arrival and when the doors slid open a moment later, the tall man in question appeared and stepped out with his father at his side.

"Morning." Patrick said mechanically. He nodded and shook Mac's hand.

"You remember Robin's father, Robert." Mac placed his hand on Patrick's should as he once again nodded in Robert's direction. "And this is Robin's mother, Anna."

Patrick was taken back by just how much Robin and her mother looked alike. They had the same dark hair and eyes. It was obvious that Anna was just barely taller than Robin. They had the same smile…

"It's nice to finally meet you." Anna gave him a small, sad smile before pulling him into a hug. She was finally meeting the man that her daughter talked about so frequently and was so in love with. It was obvious why Robin was attracted to him physically. He was definitely easy on the eyes and his height was a definite advantage. But she also noticed that despite spending the night at home, he hadn't gotten much sleep. He had a sad far off, tired, look on his face and in his face and she was certain it wouldn't go away until Robin opened her beautiful eyes.

Pulling out of the woman's embrace, he turned toward Mac. "Has the doctor been in to see her yet this morning?" Everything and everyone disappeared, lost all importance, took a back seat when it came to Robin.

Mac shook his head, disappointed. This whole situation was so unnatural. No one should ever have to feel such pain. They all wanted so badly for her to wake up or for her to show some sign that she was okay or maybe that she understood what they were telling her; that she was fighting for them. This was definitely the hardest part; waiting, watching, hoping. Patrick nodded his head knowing that once again he let his hopes get up to high. He glanced at each person in the tiny group sadly before turning and walking in the direction of her room.

"He walked every inch of his apartment last night, didn't get an ounce of sleep. I couldn't get him to eat anything." Noah stated, worried for his son. He was afraid that if Robin didn't wake up soon, Patrick would lose himself also.

"_Patrick?" Noah spoke as he stepped out of the apartment and onto the terrace, standing next to his son. "Here," he placed a plate next to Patrick clasped hands lying on the ledge, "eat something."_

_Patrick didn't take his eyes off the sunset in the distance to look at his father, and just shook his head. "I'm not hungry."_

"_You have to keep your strength up and take care of yourself…" Noah began._

"_I don't want or need a lecture from you." Patrick said coldly, still looking off in the distance._

_Noah nodded in understanding as he turned and leaned his back against the railing, putting his hands in his pockets. They stood for a few moments content in saying nothing. It was Noah who spoke up first. "Why don't we go inside?"_

_At the sound of his father's voice, Patrick stiffened and stood up straight placing his own hands in his pockets. "We used to stand out here for hours at a time." He said quietly. "I can't tell you how many times I came home and found her sitting right there," He motioned at the nearby chair, "watching the sunset and occasionally even the sunrise." Noah heard the emotion in his voice and could see the tears shining in his eyes. "Everything I see or touch reminds me of her. I can't handle that right now; not tonight." He was trying with all that he had to hide the emotion in his voice but knew he was failing miserably. _

"_Patrick, son, she isn't gone yet. She is still holding on; fighting." Noah was grasping for anything to say that would help, that would take away some of the pain but just as all the times before, he was coming up empty._

"_There is just so much of her everywhere." Patrick glanced through the glass door and into his apartment. "There are so many subtle things that have changed because of her. Whether it is the food in my kitchen or the laundry detergent I use." He gave a slight smile, the first in days. "We argued for almost an hour one night because she didn't like the detergent I used. She said it didn't smell right and her clothes didn't have their normal 'fluffiness.'" He shook his head at the memory, the smile fading. "It all seems like such a waste of time now…"_

"_Don't say that!" Noah scolded him. "That is something that is shared between the two of you. Only you know why the detergent isle at the grocery store would make you smile on your worst day." Noah's voice softened, "It's only when memories are all you have that you understand their importance."_

_Patrick had that same far off look in his eyes but he spoke softly, "Her clothes are in my closet and her shampoo in his my shower… I haven't spent a night without her here in such a long time. Even when she was working night, I knew she would be coming here after her shift." He took a shaky breath. "I keep expecting her to walk through that door with that same tired smile on her face, wanting to take care of me. And that's not going to happen." He paused, his teary eyes locking with his father's, "And there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."_

"Let me try to talk to him." Anna said softly, seeming lost in thought. Maybe she could get through to him. "But first, I want to see my little girl."

--

He stood outside, looking in through the window watching her parents standing at her side for the first time. Her mother sat in the very chair he had occupied for most of the last week, her father standing off to the side watching them both. Anyone could see the desperation in the gray haired man's eyes. His little girl was lying before him. He wanted to be her father, her hero and bring her back to all of them. It was in his job description… but he couldn't. Patrick knew it was the same look of desperation that could be seen in his eyes. Although in a different way, they both loved that woman more than anything.

They all just wanted this nightmare to be over. They were all so tired of the long nights, the stress, the worrying. It was starting to eat them all up inside. That and the added worry of finding the person responsible for all of this was weighing heavily on their minds.

"Patrick?" Noah spoke up from behind him. He took his attention for the happenings in the room in front of him and placed himself in the nearby chair. "We have Robin's latest test results."

"And…" Patrick asked roughly, already knowing that what he was going to be told wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Noah sighed heavily and took a seat next to his son. "Nothing has changed. The scans say her neurological function is as strong as ever."

Patrick nodded, not what he wanted to hear. At least if something was wrong there would be a reason for why she still hadn't woken up, why she hadn't come back to all of them. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "So we still don't know why she is in the coma." He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was so tired of replaying the whole situation in his head. Knowing he drove right by the accident and didn't stop, knowing that he was helpless. He was tired of hearing that the test results showed no answer… He was just tired. He wanted her to wake up, he wanted to take her home, he wanted this nightmare to be over. So many times he watched families in this same position, sitting in these same chairs while he told them the same news that he kept hearing. He watched as husband and wives, mothers and fathers begged, pleaded for the answers that he couldn't give them and now he was in their position watching as they slowly slid farther and farther away from finding their answer.

"I know how things look right now…" Noah began but he didn't continue. For once he was going to just let the information sink in without trying to decipher it and without trying to make it all seem better for Patrick. He was a doctor, this was his specialty, he knew what it all meant.

"I just want her to wake up." His eyes pleaded with his father's to do something but it was hopeless. Robin was the one in control.

Noah placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze before he pulled Patrick crying and upset form against his own. He held his son for the first time, in the middle of the hallway while he grieved for what he could only hope he would get to share with the only woman he had ever loved.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: As I said before, I had some time to write the next couple of chapters and all I had to do was type them up. So here I am, with the next typed update. Normally I would wait but I'm pretty excited about this chapter and I think you guys will know why when you read. :D But as always, I know I keep saying it but thank you guys for your amazing feedback. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I was pretty happy with how it came out and I am even happier with the response I got from it. So thank you guys a million times infinity for all of your amazing feedback. Yall are the best!

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Twelve: The Impossible is Always Possible

"I-uh- I know that this situation hasn't been easy on you…" Patrick spoke now that he and Noah were seated at a table in the hospital cafeteria over a cup of coffee after their scene in the hallway.

Noah interrupted him, "This isn't about me."

"Just let me finish." Patrick stated firmly. It wasn't often that he told how he was feeling, at least not to his father. "Robin is just as important to you as she is to the rest of us and I know this situation hasn't been any easier on you. Especially with the added pressure of being there for me." He took a deep breathe, his attention shifting to the coffee in his hands. "I just wanted to thank you for being here for me through all of this mess, it really means a lot. It would mean a lot to Robin."

Noah nodded shyly, silently thanking the woman in the hospital bed a few floors up for giving him another shot to make things right with his son. "You're my son and I know how much Robin means to you…" Noah moved uncomfortably in his chair, moving so he was leaning closer to the table. "Patrick…" He was interrupted by a female's English accent.

"Excuse me," Anna smiled down at both the young and Drakes, "would it be okay is I sat with young Patrick here?"

Noah glanced at his son for a moment, his stomach tightening. "Sure." He agreed when Patrick gave a slight nod. He sat for a moment, watching the man in front of him, he seemed to be lost in thought and then suddenly he stood, holding out the chair for Anna to take his place. He placed a gently hand on Patrick's shoulder before smiling at Robin's mother once more, and walked away.

"It seems things are better between you and your father." Anna commented and smiled at the surprised look on Patrick's face. "What? Did you think my daughter would risk her career and not tell me the details?"

Patrick shrugged, "I guess the two of you talked more that I thought." He looked a little worried.

"Yes, my daughter and I talk quite often." She noticed that he spoke in the past tense. "She tells me almost anything." She smiled sweetly not overlooking the nervous fidgeting of the man across from her. Oh yes, Dr. Drake. I know an awful lot about your relationship with my daughter. But as much as I know about your relationship, I know very little about you. Well, besides the obvious… surgeon, cocky, gorgeous beyond belief. You know?"

Patrick didn't even crack a smile. "Well, why didn't you have your people check me out? You could find out anything that you want to know…"

"My people?"

"Yes, your people."

She smiled. Apparently, Robin had told him a few things about her as well. "Robin made me promise not to." She said truthfully. "And now seems like a good time to get to know you a little better."

"Why now?" He asked coldly. He felt himself pulling away from everyone and everything. He was doing what he always did, trying to hide his emotions. Trying to act like none of it affected him. "Why do you want to get to know me better now when your daughter is lying in a hospital bed upstairs?"

She watched him for a moment, noticing the iciness in his demeanor. She knew he was only protecting himself, putting up his defenses. "So you don't forget what you're fighting for." She said softly, her gaze locking with Patrick's. "She hasn't left us yet Patrick. You can't give up on her just yet."

He was suddenly paying extra close attention to the now coffee in his paper cup. "What do you want to know?" He asked so quietly she barely heard him.

Anna sat back in her seat, feeling some what like she had accomplished something. "Well, for starters, what made you want to be a surgeon?" She would start off simple.

"My dad." He played with the cup as he replied. "When I was little, I remember seeing him come in from a long day at the hospital and my mom was waiting there for him. We would all sit down at the table and he would tell us all about his day, even though we didn't know what some of the things were, we always listened. He always talked about his saves, never about the patients he had lost." He finally looked at her. "When I was little I thought he saved everyone. I never knew that he lost some… It wasn't until I was a little older that I realized you couldn't save everyone." His voiced trailed off sadly before continuing, "But I think my mom had my career picked out for me since before I was born."

"It sounds like you had a good childhood."

He nodded, "The best. And my mom…" He paused for a minute as if trying to think of what to say. "She was so strong; all the way to the end. And she was so proud of both me and my dad. I think that's a part of the reason she wanted him to perform her surgery; in her eyes he could do no wrong." He stopped speaking, his eyes glazed over, lost in memories. "Robin reminds me of her a lot." He shook his head coming back to reality. "She was so stubborn, never took 'no' for an answer. And so independent. Even when, even when the tumor had grown and she was sick all of the time, she insisted on making us dinner and doing our laundry. She said it made her feel better… and we never argued with her. Never." He smiled sadly once again. He rarely ever talked about his mother. "I just wish she had been given the chance to meet Robin and Robin cold have met her."

"Well it's obvious just by hearing you talk about her, that you loved each other very much and she was a great lady."

"We were a really close family. We always had these large family get- togethers and for some of the silliest reasons. We used to go to my grandma's house once month and have one large birthday part for everyone in the family whose birthday happened to fall in that month. My family still does now… it's kind of a tradition." He hadn't thought about some of these things in such a long time. "And on Christmas', since my grandparents lived in the country, the local fire department would have someone dress up as Santa and he would ride around town seeing the little kids and passing out candy canes. I remember many Christmas' waiting by the road for Santa."

"That must have been really nice." Anna smiled, speaking softly. She only wished that she could have offered those things to Robin growing up.

"I'm sorry," Patrick blushed slightly, "You didn't want to hear all of that."

"Oh no, I love it." She reassured him. "I wish that Robin had memories like that. I know she had a nice childhood and she never admit it, but I know she resents the fact that I wasn't there for all of those years. I missed all of the important things like her Sweet Sixteen and her prom. We can't ever get those times back."

Patrick shook his head, disagreeing. "She doesn't resent you. There are times that she wishes you could have been there but she understands why you weren't there."

She smiled, "That's what Robin says."

As the conversation shifted back to their favorite topic, Patrick came crashing back down to reality. They were sitting in the hospital cafeteria because she was lying upstairs. They weren't at her apartment late one night laughing over photo albums and they weren't at his apartment sharing a glass of wine after dinner. But most importantly, Robin wasn't there with them.

Noticing his attitude shift, Anna spoke softly. "Robin is strong, which I'm sure you already know this. A few months again, if this had happened, she wouldn't have had anything to live for. Or at least that's what she thought. Don't get me wrong, I know she loves her family but somewhere a long the lines, family wasn't enough for her anymore." She paused, gauging his reaction. "Robin had had love twice in her life and she knew she wanted it again, but she also knew that the chances of finding it again were slim because of her HIV. Anyway, she didn't have anything in her life that truly meant anything to her except her job and her family.

"What I am trying to say is that she isn't fighting to come back to us. She is holding on to come back to you." She placed a gentle hand on his. "For the first time in a really long time, I have heard the happiness ad laughter in her voice. She has told me what a great man you are and sitting here listening to you; I know she has made a good decision." She paused for a brief moment. "I know this is a tough situation and I know how disappointing it is to sit at her side everyday, feeling like you aren't helping her in any way. But you are. You are."

Patrick nodded, suddenly shy. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that." He squeezed the hand that still lay on top of his.

They stood sharing another hug, Anna wiping away a few tears as they pulled apart. "But don't forget what I do for a living. I have my people…" He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "Take care of her." He nodded, looking at the floor for a moment. "We'll have to do this again some time. I want to know about that arrest when you were seventeen…"

"How did you…" He smiled knowingly. "You had me checked out!"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Dr. Patrick Drake and Anna Devane come to the fourth floor nurses station; Dr. Patrick Drake and Anna Devane." _

All laughter aside, could this be the moment they were waiting for? Robin… They practically ran from the cafeteria thinking the same thing. Maybe she finally woke up? Or maybe it wasn't good news? Their minds raced with the different possibilities, hoping they weren't getting their hopes up. Hoping they were headed to good news and not bad.

But neither one were prepared for the sight before them when the metal doors slid open.

"Dr. Noah Drake, you are under arrest for the hit-and- run of Robin Scorpio…"

Rushing to his father's side, Patrick asked frantically, "What's going on? Mac, why are you arresting my father?" His eyes moved from each of the cops to the cuffs on his father's wrists. No one paying the slightest bit of attention to the crowd that surrounded them now.

Mac looked at the man and stated coolly, "We have reason to believe it was your father who hit Robin."

"Well you have to be wrong. You know my dad loves robin just as much as the rest of us." He was grasping for anything. "He would never do this and you know it."

"Patrick, son, calm down."

"Calm down? Dad, they are arresting you for hitting Robin! And it's not true!" Patrick turned to Mac angrily, "Why are you doing this? You don't like me so you try and pin this on my father? You can't do this!" He was angry because this was some sort of mistake. Angry because Mac didn't see it. Angry because now, more than ever, he needed his father and they were taking him away.

"Patrick… Patrick…" Noah tried to gain his son's attention, tears forming in his eyes. "Patrick, Mac is right. I was the one who hit Robin."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! That's all I have to say. I knew some of you guessed it at the beginning. I was hoping I had kind of changed your thinking but I guess not. Lol But I'm glad some of you were shocked. Poor Tina, I think she was knocked on her chair. So this chapter is for her because, not for lack of trying, she fought to try and get anything she could out of me. But thank you to all of you for all of your amazing feedback. Especially with that last chapter. I was a little worried to see how much you guys would hate me. I gotta say I'm happy to not have any hate mail, threatening letters, tomatoes in my inbox or anything. So thank you for that. But mostly, thanks for the feedback! You guys are the best! Oh, I don't really know when the next update will be out because school starts at the end of next month and I have three books and other work I have to do, and I have a couple other stories that I have to work on getting an update out for. But hopefully I can work on getting another one out soon. Thanks again for all the feedback and keep it coming:D

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Thirteen: Time Changes Everything

In only a matter of seconds, things can change forever.

Sometimes it's as small as a broken nail or sometimes larger like almost taking a life, losing the person you love. Most people move through life not really thinking of what could happen, the different possibilities and ways that someone could be taken from you; making it that much more alarming when things turn upside down.

And things were going so well in every aspect of his life when he suddenly lost control. He was getting his career back on track and his reputation was being recognized for what it once was, he was reconnecting with friends and colleagues from the past. But most importantly, his relationship with his son was starting to take a turn. They were talking and being honest with one another, spending time together; things they hadn't done since before his mother died. But of course, he couldn't be happy and content, he had to ruin it. It was what always happened. Instead of staying strong and not giving into the temptation, he gave in. He took that first drink and couldn't stop.

The pain of that night… he wasn't even sure why it affected him so badly. Maybe it got to him because it his and Patrick's first surgery ever together and they failed? The two most talented surgeons in the country, definitely in the hospital, couldn't save one life. But maybe it was because the case was so strikingly similar to his wife's? Whatever the cause it didn't matter, he found himself at Jake's and never looked back.

It seemed so long ago now as he sat on the cold, hard chair, his wrists connected by a pair of metal handcuffs. So much had changed in a short amount of time. He remembered the surgery, he remember calling the code. He remembered the defeated look on his son's face as they walked out of the operating room, remembered telling the family. He remembered driving to the bar and ordering the drink. He also remembered staring into the half full glass of scotch. But he couldn't remember taking that first drink, feeling the strong liquid as it slid down his throat. It was wrong. But the temptation was too strong, he couldn't fight. He just knew he didn't take the time to stop and think of who he was hurting and disappointing. He knew it wasn't right but honestly, how many people shy away from what they shouldn't do?

"_I haven't seen you in here for awhile." Coleman commented as he wiped down the counter top for the fifth time since he took a seat. _

"_It's been awhile." Noah nodded; his eyes were focused on the dark liquid in the glass in front of him._

"_Your son and that lovely Dr. Scorpio were in here a few nights ago…"_

_Somewhere along the way, Coleman's voice had grown silent; disappearing completely from his thoughts and his world grew softer, lighter. He didn't even remember swallowing the first glass or ordering the next. But he remembered that feeling. He felt as if he was floating, he didn't have a care in the world. He felt nothing; cold, empty. _

"_Let me call you a cab, man." Coleman walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him in his chair. It was obvious he was too drunk to drive. Once he thought he wasn't going anywhere he went behind the bar, turning his back to make the pone call. When he turned back around, he was gone._

_He stumbled out the door, feeling lighter with each step. He had to make it to his car. If he did, he would be fine, just a few more steps. He fumbled with his keys, barely feeling the cool metal against the palm of his hand. He didn't even pay any attention to Coleman calling out to him as he slid inside and closed the door behind him._

_He paused for only a moment, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. His head was already pounding and he felt as if he could be gone in a minute; close his eyes and block out everything until the light of day tomorrow. His head would only pound worse in a few hours and he would be sick to his stomach… He knew the routine all too well. _

_He slid the key in the ignition as he willed himself to lift his head from the steering wheel. It was dark but not too dark. It wasn't really all that late. "Nine-thirty." He thought when he glanced at the bright green numbers on his radio. He made it to his car, now to get back to his apartment and everything would be fine._

_He remembered when he used to have drink "with the guys" after a long shift. They used to sit in the back booth in the tiny bar on the corner, down the street from the hospital. They all had only one or two drinks, knowing that all had wives and children waiting for them at home. Most nights, they joked about his seemingly perfect life. None of them ever seemed quite as happy as he was. And then, within a matter of a few hours, everything changed. Instead of waiting until the end of his shift, after his wife's surgery, he went to that same bar, sat in the same booth. But he didn't go home after only one or two that night and he didn't have a wife waiting for him any longer. _

_And now it was a different city, different bar, different place called home but it would still be empty when he arrived there._

_He made the sharp turn, now lost in his thoughts of his dead wife, his son's mother. He paid no mind to his direction or the things he hit in search of his destination. The tears pooled in his eyes blurred his already impaired vision. He didn't notice that he was no longer in the correct lane, see the headlights in his rearview mirror, or hear the honking horn. He paid no mind to the slight bump he felt as the car traveled up onto the curb or to the sudden thud on his hood, or the screeching tires of the car that plowed into his back._

He honestly didn't even remember driving away. He should have turned around and gone back into the bar, or just walked. He should have done anything besides decided to get behind the wheel of a couple ton vehicle and maneuver it through the city streets. It was yet another mistake that he could add to his list of many. But this one was different, very different. Before, his mistakes never really hurt anyone but him. Well not life threatening anyway. But this time, he not only hurt Robin, almost ending her life, but he ripped his son to shreds. There was no changing that.

The door opened and there stood the man that consumed his thoughts. His son; so much like him but so different. There were the obvious physical characteristics that linked them and the cocky and confident attitude. But the man that stood before him was stronger than he ever thought of being. The love of his life, the only woman he ever allowed himself to feel anything for, was lying in a hospital bed and had been for the past week but he never once faltered. He never left her side unless forced to and yes, he did get scared from time to time but that was his life in that room. Everything that he was and everything he did was for her.

"How is Robin?" He asked breaking the tense silence.

"Don't speak her name." Patrick seethed, the anger flowing through every inch of his body.

"Why are you wasting your time here? Why aren't you at the hospital?" Noah questioned but Patrick didn't reply, just taking the seat across from his father, crossing his arms in front of his body. "Just say whatever you want to say already! You're wasting your time with me when you should be with Robin at the hospital. She needs you…"

"Don't tell me what she needs." Patrick said calmly. Too calmly. "There really isn't much to say…" Patrick shrugged. He knew this was driving his father crazy. He wanted him to scream, yell, hit something, do anything to show how he felt. "It's kind of funny that when I was little, I idolized you. It sounds cliché but you were my hero. And now…" He shook his head, ashamed, his eyes filled with disappointment. "I don't even know why. You are the last person that anyone should ever look up to."

His words stung but he took his hit. He was trying to hurt him as badly as he was hurting inside, as much as he had hurt him. He was building his walls, putting up his defenses. His heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on by his father and after he trusted him with it once more.

"I guess the only question I have is why? Why did it take this long for you to tell me? Why did you keep it a secret? But most of all, why Robin? Why do this to the one person that you knew meant everything to me?"

"I didn't do this on purpose Patrick."

"Well why else would you do this? Unless you were drinking… But you wouldn't do that because you promised me that you were done." Patrick knew what had happened. He knew that his father drank himself into yet another stupor and got behind the wheel of a car and almost killed Robin. "You promised me in front of Robin that you would go to the meetings; you were done with the alcohol." Patrick stated and Noah bowed his head, giving Patrick the confirmation he knew was coming. "And I believed you! I let myself think that you could actually be the man that mom loved and was proud of. I let myself think that you could actually be my father, the man that I had looked up to!" He was yelling now. It didn't matter who heard him. "But all you managed to do was disappoint me again! You turned to alcohol when you lost mom so unlock your liquor cabinet because you just lost someone else."

"I know that! I know I made a mistake!" Noah finally broke.

"A mistake? This is much more that a mistake, dad." Patrick spat. "What, you thought that I should see what you went through with mom? You thought I should feel that same pain? It's kind of ironic really? That would make the whole transformation complete, I would be you, the man that I modeled myself after."

"I never want you to feel the pain that I felt when I lost your mother!" Noah stood angrily, all understanding had disappeared. "I love Robin too and I would never do anything to hurt her or you!"

"You love her?" Patrick stood also, staring at his father through squinted eyes. "You don't love her! If you did, you wouldn't have taken everything that she ever said or did for you and for me and thrown it back in her face when you decided to have another drink! You wouldn't have hit her with your CAR!" Patrick fumed. As much as he hated to admit it, his father was lucky he was in the police station or he wasn't sure what he would do to him.

"I didn't remember anything from that night!" Noah finally yelled. He was sure it was the only way he was going to get his son to hear a thing that he said.

"Didn't remember? You didn't remember getting in the car and hitting a person?" Patrick asked disbelieving. "You know what? I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear your excuses. Because that's all they are, excuses. I gave you another chance; I let you back into my life after everything that happened between us. I opened up to you about my feelings for Robin and my feelings after mom died." He shook his head, tears suddenly aching behind his eyes. "I thought that I finally had my father back."

"You did! You do!"

"What do I have? I have an alcoholic father who can't give up his drink for his son! I have a woman that I love with everything inside me lying in a hospital bed because of you!"

Noah sat back down in his chair defeated. "I know it probably doesn't mean much now… but I'm sorry."

"You're right. That means nothing to me. So many times I have heard those words from you but they won't fix things this time. I forgave you for leaving me at the hospital to find out from a stranger that my mother had died, but you apologized and eventually I let it go. You're my father; it was the right thing to do. I'd already lost one parent, and I had to chance to make things right with you. I just can't do it anymore." His voice wasn't filled to the rim with anger, now he could hear a hint of hurt and sadness blended in.

"What do you mean?" Noah asked confused, his stomach. He knew what he meant. He has really lost his son for good this time.

Patrick stood silently for a moment, watching as the terror passed through is father's eyes. There was just no forgiving him this time. He said nothing as he turned and walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so I had most of this chapter written yesterday but I didn't get a chance to finish and post. And then today I had to have computer problems. But all is fine and well now so I can finally post this:D As I say at the beginning of every chapter, I love you guys! You all give the best feedback and I love reading every single word. And I'm so glad that you haven't given up on this story after it took that sudden turn. :D So thanks again and I hope you like this chapter too! And remember, feedback is my friend!

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Fourteen: Tired and Drained

"Patrick?" The woman called after him as the tall man stormed out of the room, not bothering to even look in their direction. "Patrick?" She followed him out the door, yelling his name the whole way. Obviously, this whole situation was getting to him and obviously the conversation with his father hadn't been the best. This wasn't easy on anyone but especially for Patrick. The woman he loves is laying a hospital bed and his father is behind bars for putting her there.

"Anna! Please?" He turned on her, his eyes filled with tears. "Let me do this on my own."

She nodded, knowing that the once strong man was falling to pieces right in front of her. His heart was breaking for her daughter, her little girl. And now to find out that your father was responsible and to make a choice between the woman you love and your father… It's an impossible situation that no one should ever have to experience. "Are-are you going to go to the hospital?"

"I don't know…" Patrick said softly.

"Maybe you just need to spend some time with her…"

He turned around ignoring her speaking to him and started walking toward his car. He yelled over his shoulder, "Don't follow me."

She hadn't known the man very long but it was obvious to anyone the strain that this situation was putting on him. From what she had heard from Robin, he wasn't a man to give in to emotion easily, he had a hard time saying how he was feeling. He would often bottle all of his feelings and emotion inside.

Footsteps were heard behind her and she turned to find a short brunette standing in front of her, out of breathe she asked, "Okay, where is he? Where is the man who put my best friend in that hospital bed?"

--

He opened the door carefully, staring in at the man before taking the steps and walking in. There was so much that he wanted to say to him on behalf of his daughter, on behalf of the man that loved his daughter. He wanted to scream, yell, curse him up one side and down the other but looking at the man in front of him now was enough to make him think twice. At this moment, Noah Drake wasn't his favorite person but he heard some of the things that Patrick said…

"Say what you want to say and get out." Noah said coldly, there wasn't much more that he could take. He knew things were only going to be worse with Robin's uncle being the police commissioner.

He didn't listen to the man and instead took a seat across from him. He waited silently. He waited for him to lift his head, to show him some sort of recognition. "Do you understand what you did?"

Noah looked up, fire burning in his eyes. "Of course I know what I did!"

"I'm not just talking about what you did to my daughter. I'm talking about the pain that you caused your son, the disappointment." Robert's voice remained calm. "He let himself trust you again. He let you back into his life after everything that happened in your past and you did the one thing that you promised you wouldn't do again. The thing that caused all of that tension between you and your son in the first place."

"I don't remember asking for another lecture. I just heard all that I needed to from my son."

"The man that just walked out of this room isn't your son." Robert stated. "You and I have seen the toll that all of this has taken on that man. You know better than anyone what it feels like to lose the person who controls your heart, runs your world. Your son needed you…" He stared at the man, shaking his head in disappointment. "And my daughter needs me because you made the decision to drink and get behind the wheel of a vehicle."

"You finished yet?" Noah was shutting himself off. If he didn't allow anything that anyone said affect him, he would feel no pain. He wouldn't care what happened to him, he wouldn't feel the guilt that would slowly eat him alive.

"No, no I'm not finished." Robert was growing angry with the man's cool demeanor. "You left your son when he needed you the most. You were too selfish to stand beside him as he laid your wife in the ground! You only care about the pain that you were going through, the torture you were feeling. What about your son? The boy who on the same day he lost his mother to the uncontrollable, he lost his father to the bottle!"

"Who are you to lecture me and accuse me of being a bad father? You let your daughter believe you were dead for fifteen years!" Noah spat.

"It's better than knowing I was alive and I didn't love her enough to keep what was left of our already shattered family together." Robert was breathing heavily and staring down at the man. "You are a sorry excuse for a father, even compared to me. I hope the one night of drinking was worth it, because you just lost the only thing you had left in this life."

--

He walked through the door, completely drained. Both physically and emotionally. He wanted this nightmare to be over, he wanted to come home at night and find her standing there waiting for him. He needed her, now more than ever. He felt himself slipping, losing control. It was a strange feeling being so angry with his father once more. They had come so far, or at least he had thought they'd come so far. Turns out he was wrong. He was wrong about everything.

Everywhere he looked she was there, memories of times when things were perfect. Memories of times they spent with him. There was the blanket that he bought her for Christmas last year, the nick knacks, the photos…One in particular that caught his eye. It was of the three of them just a few months earlier at a part thrown at the hospital. Looking at their faces in the picture, you never would have guessed that they would be here. The three looked so happy, so content. They were standing strong through everything together. Everyone around saw their connection and never questioned the love they held for each other. Together they were untouchable.

But they weren't those things anymore. They weren't happy like in that picture. No longer were they any kind of family.

The frame felt cold in his shaking hands as he fought to keep the tears at bay. He wished he could go back to when things were perfect, or at least they seemed that way. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms at night and wake up to her smiling face in the morning. He wanted to go into work and have a civilized conversation with his father, fight over a patient, and then have dinner with the both of them at night. But when he went to the hospital again, his father wouldn't be there. She wouldn't be coming home with him and curling up under the covers…

The sound of glass breaking and shattering echoed through the apartment as the frame bounced off the wall and fell on the floor. He stood unmoving, breathing heavily. His anger was getting the best of him. His anger mixed in with the pain. He grabbed the lamp off the end table, throwing it on the floor, feeling a sense of success as it shattered into tiny pieces. He picked up the table throwing it across the room hearing the wood splitting apart. The fire poker… he tore the couch cushions, pillows. He broke the mirror, vases.

He slid down the wall, in the corner, away from the mess. He was just so tired. Tired of acting like none of this was affecting him, tired of waiting and nothing happening, tired of giving a piece of himself and getting hurt. He was tired of being disappointed. Finally, it had seemed things were getting better; he and Noah were growing closer… He was tired of being alone. He needed his father. He needed Robin. For once, he was willing to admit that he couldn't do this alone, and there was no around to help.

Everything now lay shattered on the floor while he crouched, tears flowing freely down his face. His hands and entire body were shaking as he took in the site of his destruction. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He couldn't pretend that he was strong and none of this was affecting him. He was always so great at hiding his feelings, never letting anyone see how truly vulnerable he was, but not this time. Not when it felt like he was slowly losing everything around him.

--

He didn't know what to say when he turned the corner and saw her family sitting in the chairs. He wanted to say something to them, anything. He didn't want them blaming him. He hated what his father did to Robin, to them. None of them deserved any of the pain that he caused. He glanced at each one, recognizing a new face. Brenda Barrett, Robin's best friend. He locked eyes with Robert and then Anna…

But he said nothing as he passed and entered her room.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he arrived at the hospital. Part of him was hoping beyond hope that she woke up and was waiting there for him. And then there was the realistic part that knew the chances of that happening were slim. But even knowing that didn't stop his heart from breaking even more when he opened the door and her body still lay there, lifeless.

He took his same seat, in that same old hard chair. Normally, just sitting in the room with her made all of his pain and worry disappear. Normally, he just needed to see her, to see that she was still breathing to know that she would come out of this. But sitting here now, he held no hope. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"This is my fault." He refused to look at her, his eyes focused on the ground. "You shouldn't have had to go through this and if I had just stayed away from you, let you live your life without me, none of this would have happened. If I had walked away before we go too serious…you wouldn't have been walking down that street…

"It seems silly, I know. I know that I have no control over what happened. And I know that if you were awake you would yell at me for even thinking of blaming myself. But it's the truth. I was selfish. I couldn't let you go. Even knowing about your HIV and knowing that I would only end up hurting you, didn't stop me. You came barging into my life, literally, and you wouldn't let me give up on anything. You kept me on my toes. You kept me going when I thought I couldn't make it. You helped me through some of the hardest times in my life."

He finally let his gaze rest on her form, his heart constricting with the pain and the tears threatening to fall once more. "How could he do it? How could he look me in the face every single day, sit by me and try to help me, while knowing all along that he was the one who caused the pain? I thought I could trust him again you know? I mean, I still wasn't making things easy for him but that's who I am. It's going to take awhile for over tens years of mistakes and heartbreaks to be fixed…" He paused, that familiar heat rising in his body. He was growing angrier. "We risked our careers for him! We went against any and all ethics to give him a second chance at life! He told me he was still going to the meetings and they were working. He told me that he didn't want to drink again, he wanted to work through this and be my father…"

He stood, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, so wishing she could open her eyes. Wishing she could respond to his touch. Leaning forward, he kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have missed you guys! We've been having some computer and internet problems, but it feels great to be back! But there is good news, I have the next couple of chapter typed up and just waiting to be posted! Isn't that exciting:lol: But anyway, you guys always make me smile! I love that you are all still in denial. :D I know these last few chapters have been pretty emotional and I hate to say it, but things aren't going to get better just yet. Sorry… Please don't hate me! But anyway, as I say every chapter thank you guys for the awesome feedback! You guys truly are the best!

Summary: Robin and Patrick are the happiest they have ever been and falling more and more in love everyday. What happens when Robin's life is threatened and someone close to the both of them is at fault? How will Patrick cope and where will they go from here?

--

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Fifteen: Biggest Regret

She walked through the door quietly and practically tip- toed to her side, as if not to disturb her. But in reality that is exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to slam doors, bang pots and pans, scream, anything that could possibly get her to wake up. This wasn't her best friend laying there, her little sister.

She sat for a moment, staring at her. She would have hated all of this attention, everyone hovering over her. "There are other patients who need the care," she would say. She always did anything that she could for others and often saving herself for last. That was one of the reasons that she had been so excited when she heard of her growing relationship with Patrick. She heard the fire and the flair in her voice when they talked on the phone. She heard the smile, the happiness, the fun.

"Why didn't you tell me Patrick was so cute?" She finally spoke, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I mean, I saw the picture but it did no justice. And he is completely and totally in love with you." She went an extra step and placed a soft hand on hers. "You better watch out, I just might have to take him and have a little fun with him myself."

She soon fell silent again. This wasn't a conversation on the telephone and this certainly wasn't how she imagined seeing her best friend in person again. She couldn't roll her eyes at her latest silly story or give her grown up advice that she always seemed to need. And that was her job.

"You know Rob; I really don't know what to say to you right now. You're always the level headed one, you tell me what to do not the other way around." Her gaze fell to her hands that rest in her lap, "You know, I met this really hot guy on the airplane. He had the most gorgeous eyes and his smile… he had the whitest teeth I think I have ever seen. Although, he had the boy band hair and dressed like he just stepped out of a teeny bopper magazine…" She let her voice trail off. She rambled when she didn't know what else to say. "Look at this Robin, you have me speechless. Bet you never thought that would happen."

Once again, she let the silence overtake her, tears suddenly threatening to fall, the situation starting to get the best of her. "Okay look, I don't get emotional like this often so you better listen up. I'm not going to repeat a single word." She grabbed her hand strongly this time, leaning forward and moving the hair off of her forehead, "You have to fight this, whatever this is. Listen to my voice, walk away from the light, anything. But you have to wake up. You are my little sister, you know? And I don't think I can find an adequate replacement. You have to fight not only for me but for your parents and for Mac. They all need you so much. And Patrick…he needs you more than ever right now." She took a deep breathe, her eyes flowing over her form. "And you have to be there when I interrogate him about his intentions; it's a best friend's job after all."

Her eyes watched her motionless face, wishing for anything. "There is something that I have to do, but I will be back. I promise. Now can you make me a promise? Can you promise me that you'll fight and come back to us? Can you promise me that?" She waited for some kind of sign. Anything.

But there was nothing.

--

_"What are you thinking about?" She whispered in his ear and giggled when he jumped in surprise. "What's got you so far away from reality?"_

_He pulled her around in front of him, pulling her down into his lap and placing his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent that was now mixed with his._

_"Hey, what is it?" She pulled away from him and played with the hair that lay on his forehead._

_He looked off in the distance, watching the sunrise. "Today is the day my mom died." He choked out. "I completely forgot about it until I got up to get a glass of water and I saw the calendar on the refrigerator." _

_"That explains Noah's mood this week." He nodded. "Forgetting doesn't mean that you don't still think about her or that you don't love her. Of the 365 days in a year, I'm certain you think of her at least once on over half of those days." She hoped she was saying something that would comfort him. It was only when he talked about his mom that she felt like she could actually help him instead of the other way around. And for so long, he kept his feelings locked within himself and she knew what it was like to lose someone you love. Although, she still wasn't over her own loss completely, she was farther along in dealing with it than he was. "She knew how much you loved her Patrick and she loved you."_

_He nodded, "But that doesn't make the pain disappear. It doesn't help the pain I get in the pit of my stomach when I see a picture of her."_

_"I noticed you don't have many pictures." She commented._

_"For a long time it was too hard, the pain was too much to handle. Then when I finally felt I was ready to see her," he sighed, "I was too angry at my dad to look at our happy times together. I thought he was too big of a hypocrite."_

_"Well what is stopping you now?" Robin asked gently._

_"I guess I just never thought about it. I just got used to not having them there. But I have a picture of her in my wallet. I always had it. Even right after she died, I carried it with me; I just didn't have it where I could see it." _

_Robin nodded in understanding but remained quiet for a few moments, her eyes also focusing on the sunrise. "It took quite awhile for me to put any picture of Stone out too. But it was different for me. It wasn't so much that they were painful to see but that I wanted to keep them close to me. Like they were our memories that we shared together and no else would understand the importance."_

_"You remind me of her a lot, you know? She would have really liked you, she would have loved you." She traced her chin with his thumb. "She was so strong and fought for everything she was passionate about, she never took 'no' for an answer." He smiled, "I think that's a large part of why I am so attracted to you. You don't put up with my crap and everything I give out, you give it back to me twice as hard."_

_"Well someone has to keep that ego of yours in check." She smiled and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder and focusing completely on the sunrise in the distance. _

Now he sat in that very seat alone, beer in hand, watching the tiny town below him. In the distance he could see the docks and even slightly hear the water. He also saw the tall gray building, the hospital. On the other said of town he saw the police station. The two people he loved most in the world were in each of these places but he sat here. One building was for caging criminals, getting harmful people of the streets and the other was meant to help people, get them healthy, and maybe make their life better. Yet it was strange that both places were holding people captive at the moment. His father was locked behind bars for his mistake but why was Robin being help against her will? Why was she suffering when she did nothing wrong?

His attention shifted when he heard a soft knock on the door. He thought of ignoring it, thinking it was one of Robin's parents or maybe Mac. But he rose from his chair anyway, making his way through the living area, moving around the mess. The broken glass, pieces of broken wood…

"Yeah?" He asked as he pulled the door open surprised to see the brunette.

She barged through the door, "It's about time!" She stopped suddenly noticing the mess before her. "Did this make you feel better?"

He asked coldly, "What do you want?"

"Why didn't you come to the hospital today?"

"I was there last night." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed another beer, twisting the cap off the cold bottle.

She looked at him disbelieving, growing angrier and angrier. "You were there last night? Robin needs you all the time not just once…"

"I know what Robin needs!" He yelled. "And I have been at that damn hospital every single day since she went in there so don't come here and try to lecture me on her needs. I've been there."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I would have been here sooner but I live on the other side of the ocean!" She screamed. "I got the first flight to Port Charles when I found out what happened, but it seems you were here throwing a temper tantrum." She made her way around the room paying close attention to each of the broken objects. "Is this what Robin would want you to do?" She asked, focusing on not stepping on anything. "Would she be proud of you and the mess you made?" He said nothing but walked to look out of the sliding glass door. "That's what I thought."

"What do you want Brenda?" He asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Wow, you do know who I am." She said sarcastically but grew serious fast. "I want to know what you are doing. I want to know what any of this is going to accomplish. Why destroy the home that you and Robin tried to make together? Why destroy the things that she touches everyday of her life?"

"Is there a point to any of this?"

"Okay fine, what I really want to know is you. I want to know the man that Robin knows, see what she sees in you. I want to get to know the shy, confident, romantic guy that Robin has told me so much about, the guy that Robin has fallen so in love with." She stood next to him now, her eyes following his to the cold, dreary looking building. You never would have thought that lives were saved in a place like that. "She would want you there Patrick and it's obvious that is where you want to be also."

"No, I don't want to be there." He turned to face her, fire and anger raging in his eyes. "I don't want to see what I did to her. I am the reason she is laying in that hospital! I am the reason she hasn't woke up in over a week!" The tears brimmed his eyes, "So I'm getting out before I can hurt her even more."

"Is this you trying to be noble?" Brenda watched as he walked away from the window. "Do you really think this is what Robin would want? Do you think you walking away from her will make any of this easier?"

"All I do is hurt her. I knew that was all that she could expect from me and I told her as much, but I was too stubborn to let her walk away. I couldn't lose her." His tear- filled eyes met hers, "If my walking away from her now, keeps her alive then that is what I will do. I will walk away."

_"There is so much that I want to tell you, that I need to tell you. So much has happened this past week. Hell, in just the past few hours. And I know you don't realize that any of it has happened. That brings some sort of relief, knowing that you haven't been forced to be subjected to it all." He gripped her tiny hand in his own, his voice cracking._

"_I miss you. I miss you so much and I love you. That's why I'm doing this. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to remind you of all that has happened. And that's all that I can possibly do because it is my father who did this to you. I don't want you to see my father every time that you look at me…So I am doing what I should have done before any of this got too out of control." He loosened his grip on her hand, placing it gently at her side and rose to his feet. He looked at her beautiful face, so peaceful. So many nights he would lay beside her and watch her eyes flutter with dreams, watching as she took each breathe. He could get lost in simply watching her, lost in his happiness and in the pleasure he felt when being with her. It was like nothing he had experienced before. _

_Slowly he leaned forward and placed his lips gently on her forehead, pausing for a moment enjoying the feeling before pulling back. "I love you Robin." He whispered in her ear, "Goodbye." _

She jerked him out of his thoughts when she asked, "Did she ever tell you about the trip we took together to Fiji?" She didn't even wait for his reply and just kept talking. "We met this group of American guys…"

"Is there going to be a point to this walk down memory lane?"

She glared at him and continued, "There was one guy who was more than interested in her. If she wanted to, she could have had him in our bedroom in less than the time it takes to say 'Tequila.'" He looked annoyed, waiting for the reasoning behind telling him the story. "I asked her later why she didn't go for it and just sleep with him. What happens is Fiji, stays in Fiji, you know? And she told me that she wasn't up for the one night stand. Here was this gorgeous woman in a foreign country who could have her choice of any man and she wanted nothing to do with any of it. She told me that she wanted love, she would only sleep with a man if she loved him." She smiled when the understanding flashed in Patrick's eyes. "That's why I knew that the 'agreement' the two of you came up with was bound to fail, but I heard the happiness in her voice when she talked about you. I heard the passion and the fire… What I am getting at, is that my best friend is completely and totally in love with you. You have her heart, body, and soul.

"When she wakes up she isn't going to ask for her parents or Mac, and certainly not me. She is going to be looking for you, she is going to want to see your face and be in your arms. Don't take that away from her. At the very least, give her a say as to what happens in the future. I know that things aren't all that bright right now but she is going to come out of this, she is. And she's going to need you to be there for her when she does open her eyes." She grabbed her purse, and stood in front of him. "I know you love her and I know that you aren't thinking with a level head right now. All I'm saying is think before you make any stupid decisions." She walked to the door and turned around once more. "Oh yeah, you hurt my sister and you'll regret it."


	16. Chapter 16

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Sixteen: Nothing Short of Love

_"Sit down. I want you to tell me about your young man."_

_"Alright, fine. I'll tell you about Patrick." She made sure to correct her mother. "Alright, I mean, he's attractive. I'll give him that. But not as devastatingly handsome as he thinks he is."_

_"Yeah but he's a man." _

_"Right." She paused for a moment, "He's a brilliant surgeon. Actually, there's no one better than him. On a human level he has brief flashes of depth but they happen, lets say, as often as a solar eclipse. But you know, you take what you can get. Otherwise, he's a pig."_

_"Three out of five, that's not bad." Her father jumped in the conversation._

_"Patrick is the most conceited man I think I have ever met." She ran a hand through her hair, ignoring her father's outburst. "With the exception of you." She shot at the gray haired man in front of her. "I mean he's arrogant, pushy. He thinks his insensitive behavior can be erased by a sexy smile and a sleazy joke. He's a challenge junky. Whether it's acing the latest medical procedure or winning a bet so he can get the attending nurse into bed. It's quite disgusting."_

_"Ohh…" Anna sighed, looking disappointed._

_Robert added, "See he's not a bad guy." _

_"You know what, that's another thing. He thinks that he is God's gift to woman. He thinks he is entitled to anyone that moves practically. I mean, he almost nailed Holly on the dining room table remember that?" _

_"That was to get a reaction from you and it worked." Robert defended him. _

_"Whatever it doesn't matter, none of it matters. Even if I was stupid enough to like him, I could never trust him."_

_"UGH!" Anna elbowed Robert. _

_"OHH! What! What'd I do?" Robert asked bent over, groping his side._

_Smacking him over the head, Anna replied, "You made our daughter fall in love with you." _

_"Okay, I think you need to explain that last statement." Robin smiled slightly at her mother._

_"Oh Robin, its textbook psychology. Most young girls, they tend to choose men who remind them of their fathers. Which only becomes unfortunate when the father I question is-uh- self absorbed, emotionally void, libertine, who lies for a living." Anna proved her point by motioning towards Robert._

_"Well Patrick is a doctor. That's about as far away as you can get from, I don't know, whatever you call yourself these days." _

_"What do you call yourself these days?" Anna asked._

_"Agent of the World." _

_The two women had to stop themselves from laughing. "Ok so, whatever," Anna wraps an arm around a laughing Robin's shoulders, "Let's just go down the list. And then you tell me when I'm wrong."_

_"Sure."_

_"Alright, so your Patrick is, what, arrogant?"_

_"Check."_

_"Domineering?"_

_"Totally."_

_"The attention span of a knat unless sex is involved."_

_Robin sucked in a breathe, "So true!"_

_"And the emotional depth of a tiny weenie little thimble. Teeny weenie." _

_"Oh my god," Robin ran her hands down her face walking to the other side of the room and motioned towards her father, "You're right. I think I've found a stand in for you." _

_"And exactly what is wrong with loving me?" There was a hint of hurt and sadness in his voice. "I hardly think that loving me is a hanging offense. I mean, I have many exceptional qualities and your mother knows that all too well."_

_"What, no, please leave me out of this."_

_"Alright, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't crave me from the very first second we met, and that every other man in your life including that toilet flush Lavery has come up worthily short."_

_"Excuse me; as usual you give yourself way too much credit. You are insufferable Robert. I mean, impossible to live with. Between you and this massive ego of yours, there was barely enough room for me in the bed. Don't even get me started on what a nightmare you were to work with." She turned to face Robin, "He had to win at all cost. Even when we were working on the same side. Now that is a true mark of a lousy spy."_

_"That is a sucker punch and completely uncalled for."_

_"Okay, so who got us blown up by Faison?"_

_"Who got us caught up in that ambassador's porno closet?"_

_"God, you're a spiteful toad, you know that?"_

_"Ice sculpture!"_

_"Will you guys stop?" Robin finally yelled. "I have a question for you. Did you two ever love each other like normal people?"_

_There was silence for a moment but Robert replied, "More than you'll ever know."_

"Has anyone ever told you that this gray color really isn't your best?" Anna asked while she straightened out the blankets around her daughter, referring to the less than attractive hospital gown she had to wear. "For just being put through this torture I think a shopping spree is deserved when you finally get out of here." She smiled, taking a brush to Robin's hair. "I finally met your Patrick." She smiled. "I know you said he was cocky, insufferable, arrogant, a jerk…well you get the point. But I'm telling you Luv, that man is hopelessly in love with you." She seemed satisfied with the younger woman's hair and sat in the hard chair next to the bed. "I know that everyone keeps telling you to fight and come back to us, but if this is your time and we never get to see your smiling face again, Mac, Brenda, and your father and I will understand. But Patrick won't. If you fight and come back for anyone, fight for him.

"You know, I had coffee with him the other day. Or, he had coffee and I watched him drink it, you know how I get when I drink caffeine." She tried to lighten the mood unsuccessfully. "We talked about his mother and he said you remind him of her. I could hear the pride in his voice when he talked about the both of you. I was proud of you and I was proud to say that you found someone that you love unconditionally, and who loves you back the same way." She leaned forward and whispered, "And between me and you, I think he's going to propose soon…" She had more that she wanted to say, but the emotions overtook her and she could no longer fight the tears. There still was no guarantee that she would wake up. There was still a chance that she may never get to marry the man of her dreams…

--

"I can promise you Robert, he isn't going to get away with this." Mac told his brother, growing annoyed.

"I know that you are doing everything that you can but he hurt my little girl…"

"She's my little girl too Robert." Mac said angrily. "I want him locked up as much as you do but at the same time. I know that man, I have seen him struggle. Not to mention that he is Patrick's father and he loves Robin as if she were his own too. I may not be happy with him but I certainly don't despise him." He ran a tired hand down his face and took a seat behind his desk, "Deep down I know that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her…"

"I have seen him with his son and I have seen him with Robin. I know that he made a mistake. But it was a mistake that almost cost me my daughter; it still could cost me my daughter."

Mac nodded, understanding completely. He had spent quite a bit of time with Noah recently and had grown to really respect the man for the career he had but more importantly, how he changed his life for his son. Despite everything that had happened now, he still had a great deal of respect for the man.

"I'm sorry; I know you are doing everything that you can here when all you want to do is be at the hospital. She is your daughter too." Robert apologized. "And I couldn't have chosen a better person to take care of her when I couldn't."

Mac sat silent, not completely sure of what to say. It wasn't often that he and his brother enjoyed a moment together when they weren't arguing. "She had been so happy recently. She finally seemed content. She had both of her parents back and she was in love again. Those two, they really bring out the best and worse in each other." He smiled. "I've never seen two people who can be in a heated argument one minute, both fuming and neither one willing to stand down, and then holding each other the next. I remember once, I was at the hospital meeting someone but I walked off the elevator and I swear, you would have thought the roof was going to cave in. You could hear the two of them arguing down the hallway. They were arguing over some new treatment for a patient." He smiled, "I'll never forget it because there was a group of doctors standing together watching them fighting. I went on and met whoever I was there to see and, I'm not joking, I saw them on my way out. Robin was sitting on the couch in the waiting area crying and of course, I was worried and I started to make my way over there. But just as I got close Patrick came and sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Apparently she had just lost one her long- time patients. But here were these two people who had been at each others throats less than an hour before and they were sitting there comforting each other. It was as if it never happened."

Robert agreed, "He makes her happy."

"What are we going to do if something happens to her, Robert?"

He gave no reply, he couldn't give an answer. What would they do if they lost her forever?

--

"How is she doing?" Brenda whispered handing Anna a cup of coffee.

Anna smiled, "Thank you. There is no change." Her heart broke a little bit more every time she said those words. She was so drained; this situation was taking every last bit of energy she had left in her.

"I went to Patrick's place." Brenda pulled the other chair up to sit next to Anna. "I wanted to know why he hadn't been to see her today." She said simply and said nothing for a moment. "His place is destroyed."

"He's upset." Anna excused him.

"I know," Brenda nodded, "He really loves her."

Anna said softly, "Yeah, he does."

"I was beginning to think it would never happen." The younger brunette smiled. "It was to the point that every time I talked to her, all I ever heard about was Patrick and whatever ridiculous thing he had said or done the day but I always heard the playfulness hidden in there, even when she was trying to act annoyed." Anna nodded and smiled. "I was so excited when she told me they were official, they were dating. I had known for a long time that she had fallen in love with him…"

"It's just nice to see her so happy and to know that he does that for her." Anna summed up what Brenda had been trying to say. They two shared a teary smile and grasped each other's hands.

However, the two women had been so lost in their conversation that they didn't notice the open pair of eyes staring at them.


	17. Chapter 17

Unexpected Betrayal

Chapter Seventeen:

It was a strange feeling; not like anything else she'd ever experienced.

It was like she was floating, completely disoriented. The voices in her mind were growing closer and louder, they were so familiar but she still couldn't see where they were coming from.

Her eyes opened slowly. She was confused. Everything was fuzzy.

She was in a hospital. The beeping of her heart monitor could be heard, the soft hum of her breathing machine. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, the bright lights stinging the orbs that had been shut for days.

How did she get here? How long had she been here?

She heard their voices, so familiar. She tried to turn her head to look around her surroundings but the tube down her throat held her back. As her eyes grew accustomed to the new light, she could see clearly. Her mother and Brenda were sitting nearby talking.

Her thoughts ran wild.

"This whole situation…" Anna started to say but stopped when the beeping one Robin's heart monitor started to speed up.

"What is that? What's wrong?" Brenda asked frantically.

"Robin?" Anna said, barely above a whisper, noticing finally that her daughter's eyes had opened. The tears came automatically as she walked closer to her little girl, grasping her hand in her own. "Oh Luv…" She ran a hand down her cheek, tears lowing down her own. "Bren-Brenda, go get the doc-doctor." This was too good to be true. They had prayed for this, hoped for this. "It's so good to see your beautiful eyes." She saw the questioning in her soft brown eyes, the freight. They searched her own looking for any kind of answer. She was asking questions that couldn't be heard, and receiving no answers.

"Can you both excuse us; I need to exam Dr. Scorpio." A short, balding man they recognized as the doctor asked as he made his way through the door and into the room. "Ms. Devane?" He asked a moment later when Anna still stood at her daughter's side.

"I'll be right outside Luv." She kissed her hand and moved to walk away but the grip tightened. She turned to see her daughter's eyes filled with tears, so many questions. "I'll explain everything, I promise. Just let the doctor examine you now. I will be right back." She nodded and smiled, genuinely for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Once in the hallway, the two women embraced, crying tears of joy. "Tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me that she is finally awake." Brenda cried into her shoulder.

"She's awake. She's really awake." Anna reassured her. "I-uh- I have to call Robert and Mac." Anna pulled back and let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, wiping at her eyes.

Brenda added quietly, "And Patrick…"

"Yes, and Patrick!" She couldn't stop smiling. "This is exactly what he needs now. My girl woke up. She's awake."

Anna walked down the hall ready to spread the good news, and as happy as Brenda was that her little sister finally woke up, she was nervous at the same time. She was supposed to call Patrick and give him the news. Would he be as happy as everyone else? Would he stick to his plan and end things with Robin, even more so now that she was finally awake?

--

"Commissioner Mac Scorpio speaking…" Mac said as he picked up the phone and talked into the receiver. "Anna, slow down. What's wrong?" His heart sank… Robin. He stood, "We're on our way."

"What's it is? What's wrong with Robin?" Robert asked urgently.

"Robin woke up. She's awake."

The two men shared a blank look, both not knowing exactly how to react. This was obviously the best news but they had hoped for this very thing for such a long time. It didn't seem real. Their eyes locked and they smiled, sharing a brief hug. They were getting their little girl back.

--

The shrill ring of the phone could be heard through the whole apartment. And once again, he ignored it.

He stood in front of the sliding glass door once more, staring outside. It was quickly becoming apart of his daily routine. Especially with the recent circumstances. There were just too many memories in the apartment, he couldn't sit still or stay in one room for too long. But standing in front of the door, he felt like everything was washed away. He could watch the sunset or the sunrise and it didn't matter what was happening in reality.

The living room was still in shambles behind him. He tried to clean up his mess but with every move, he grew angrier and angrier. Every picture he picked up, he was reminded of their times shared together. He was reminded of the pain that his father caused so many people. He never could finish.

He slowly backed away from the window as the sun sank in the horizon. He glanced around for a few moments, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Once again, ignoring the ringing telephone.

--

The men practically ran out of the elevator and down the hallway, both wanted nothing more than to see those beautiful brown eyes once again.

"How is she?" Mac asked urgently.

Anna smiled; pulling away from the hug that Mac had engulfed her in. "The doctor is in with her now."

"Where's Patrick?" Robert asked looking around at those waiting for them; Anna, Felicia and the girls, and Brenda.

"I tried calling him but I didn't get an answer and I didn't really think this was the kind of news that he should be told over a message." Brenda explained.

Robert nodded but he had that familiar look on his face. The look that said he thought there was something more to the story but he wasn't quite sure what. "He would really want to know this…" He spoke softly but everyone heard him and heard the suspicion in his voice.

"What are you thinking Robert?" Anna questioned, the worry returned to her face.

He looked at each person, all waiting for an explanation. "It may be nothing but it's no secret how this whole thing has affected him. What if this just got to be too much for him?" Robert wasn't entirely sure of where he was going with this thought; he just knew that there was something off. For days Patrick had sat vigil at Robin's side and now no one could get a hold of him. There was something off.

"I didn't say anything before because I thought he was just talking out of his head and like you said; this whole thing has gotten to him pretty bad." Brenda spoke up, "But when I was at his apartment he kept talking about Robin being better off without him and blaming himself for this happening because it was his father. He said he would walk away from her if it meant she would be safe. I didn't think a whole lot of it at the time and I thought that he would change his mind now that she's awake. But when he didn't answer when I called earlier, I don't know, I guess I started to think that he was serious."

Mac asked, "Have you tried calling him again?"

"Every twenty minutes." Brenda replied.

"What do you think he would do?" Felicia spoke for the first time.

"I don't know…" Brenda bit her lip nervously, "He just said he would walk away if it would keep her safe."

"Maybe he left town?" Georgie offered.

"He would have had to move pretty fast and without us knowing…"

"But think about it," Maxie said, "All Patrick had in this town was Robin and his father. He is the best neurosurgeon in the country, or at least one of the best, he could get a job anywhere. And here, in Port Charles, he thought he was losing Robin and his father at the same time. He could have easily left. Start over in a new town and leave everyone and everything behind."

"You don't really think he would do that do you?" Anna questioned. "Would he really leave without seeing Robin, without saying goodbye?"

Brenda spoke up again, "Maybe that's what he was doing the other night?"

They all knew it was a possibility. Maxie was right, Patrick felt like he was losing everything and everyone. He was terrified of starting over with his father because he didn't want to be disappointed if he started drinking again, he didn't want to get involved with Robin because he was afraid he would lose her like his father lost his mother. And instead of the things happening separately when he would have someone there to help him through, both his fears came true at once.

"We have to find him, Robert." Anna said urgently, "Robin…"

The gray- haired man nodded somberly, "I know."

"Ms. Devane…" The doctor said as he walked out of the room followed closely by the nurse. "She seems to be doing fine. We will watch her for a few days, make sure there was no permanent damage while she was in the coma and if everything works out, she should be able to go home later on this week." He smiled, happy to be giving good news. "As for today, I ask that all visitors be kept to family and you only stay for short periods of time. She needs to rest and I ask that you keep her stress as minimal as possible."

"Thank you doctor." Anna smiled and Felicia wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tears coming from her own eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Brenda asked after the doctor left them. "You know Robin is going to want to see him…"

--

She was so confused. There were so many questions that she needed answered, and she couldn't remember what had happened… She saw the look on her mother's face when she woke up and the tears in Brenda's eyes… Looking out the window now, she could see her family standing together, passing hugs and tears around but there was one person missing…

The door opened a moment later, Anna and Robert followed; smiles plastered on both of their faces. "It's good to see you Luv." Robert kissed her forehead and sat in the chair while Anna chose to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She felt her forehead. "Do you have a headache, feel any pain at all? Do you need me to get a doctor?"

Robin shook her head, running a hand through her hair, "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" The look shared between her parents didn't go unnoticed by Robin, "What? What is it? What's wrong?" It took only a moment for her thoughts to run wild, the many different possibilities shining through, "Mom, where's Patrick?"


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the same chapter 18 that I posted before but it was just brought to my attention that this chapter ended rather suddenly and I wasn't aware. There actually is more to this chapter and I didn't mean to post what I did. I guess I didn't save it when I was finished completely. So here is the actual chapter 18. Sorry for the mix up guys:D

--

**Unexpected Betrayal**

Chapter Eighteen:

His feet echoed on the concrete floors as he made his way down the cold hallway. He felt his chest constricting, tighter and tighter. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not after all this time.

Maybe this was his punishment? He thought that for once he could allow himself to be happy, to fall in love… maybe this is what he gets? It'd happened before. He had allowed himself to believe that love was indestructible. He saw his parents together and the love they shared and he let himself think that nothing could beat that, nothing could overcome that power. Nothing except death. So imagine the irony when he fell in love with a woman with HIV, and it didn't matter. Losing her didn't register on his radar… until he almost did. And he still could, and at the hands of the one person that he never would have suspected.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was cold, hollow. He looked like he'd aged another ten or twenty years within the past few days. But yet, he seemed small in this environment, almost weak and helpless.

"Are you sorry?" His voice cracked and he refused to make eye contact. "Do you regret what you did?"

The questions he'd asked himself every minute of every day; the same questions that kept him up at night. "I'm sorry that Robin was hurt…"

"Do you regret what you did?" He couldn't stand to hear her name. It hurt too much.

"I was hurting…" He stopped. "I can't give you a reason, or an excuse. Nothing I say is going to take your pain away." He ran a tired hand over his eyes and stood, walking toward his son.

Neither spoke or made a sound. The air surrounding them was stiff and cold. The two men who just a few nights before had been watching a good football game together, were now miles apart, almost like strangers. Only if they were strangers this wouldn't hurt so much. This emptiness wouldn't surround them and they wouldn't be standing in complete silence, at a loss for words. Their hearts wouldn't be breaking with each moment that passed; silently begging for a break in the dam. Both just wanting the other to be completely honest and speak what was on their mind and nothing else: stop hiding what they were thinking and feeling deep within themselves.

"I don't know what I was thinking coming here. I have to go." With that, Patrick turned his back on his father, never once meeting his eyes, and walked out.

--

Something wasn't right, but she'd known that for awhile now. Her parents had spent all of five minutes in the room and neither bothered to try and answer any of her questions about Patrick. Brenda had sat at her side for awhile longer but she barely spoke, which definitely wasn't like her. And looking out the window, into the hallway, Robin saw each of their worried faces and their urgent whispers.

And still Patrick was no where to be found.

It was all still pretty fuzzy. She'd all but determined on her own that she'd been in some kind of car accident but she couldn't remember when, or if Patrick was in the car with her. If he was, and she was hurt badly enough for her whole family to hold vigil at her bedside… But he couldn't be gone. He was just busy. That was it, he was busy and he would be there any minute.

The door opened, she sat up straight in her bed, hoping. But it wasn't him. "Hi, Uncle Mac." She gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

He walked to her side and pulled her into one of his famous bear hugs, "It's so nice to be able to hold you again." He whispered into her ear. "You gave us a real scare there for awhile."

She didn't bother looking into his eyes, she only nodded, her eyes remaining on the item she held in her hands. "Felicia took this picture a few months ago at the party for Georgie. We were all in the back yard, goofing off, being kids for awhile. I jumped on his back and took him by surprise but he didn't let me fall, he held on."

"It is one of my favorite pictures of you." Mac agreed. What exactly did he say to that? He knew she was missing him and he knew she was thinking the worst, but he didn't have anything to tell her. He could tell her that Patrick was fine, alive and well but honestly he didn't know. No one had seen him within the last few hours. And if he did tell her that he was fine, he would succeed in ripping her heart into tiny little pieces. If he was alright, why hadn't he been to see her?

"Where is he Uncle Mac?" Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with the tears she'd been fighting to hide. "Was he in the car with me? Is he okay?"

He sighed and pulled the nearby chair closer to the bed and took a seat. He took her tiny, shaking hand in his larger one. "Who told you what happened?"

"Nobody; Nobody has told me anything. I have these flashes, or memories. I don't see anything but I hear tires screeching. I just assumed I was in a car accident." She ran a shaky finger over Patrick's features in the frame, "He was in the car with me wasn't he?"

"Robin…" Mac started speaking but froze. "Patrick wasn't in the car with you."

Tears feel freely, "Then where is he?"

"Robin, you weren't in a car." He spoke softly and slowly.

She stared at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Robin, you were hit walking home. You weren't in a car." His voice cracked and

tears formed in his eyes. It took all he had not to think of the pain she felt in that split second, the fear. And now that she was awake and she didn't remember, the last thing he wanted to do was remind her of the experience.

She sat silently for a moment, allowing herself to digest the latest information. "I remember… I wanted a bowl of cereal. I woke Patrick up… What happened? Who did this? And where is Patrick?"

"There was a drunk driver…" Mac spoke softly and now refused to make eye contact.

"And Patrick? Where is he?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "He was here the other night and he sat with you."

"But…" Robin persisted.

"No one has seen him for awhile. He hasn't taken lightly to this situation. It's been tough on him."

"Then where is he now? If this has been so hard on him, where is he now that I am awake?" She fought to keep the tears at bay, again focusing on the picture she held in her hands.

"I'm right here."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Look, I'm updating before the four month mark! Given the ending of the last chapter I was really excited to write this chapter so I started as soon as I posted the last one… and I have started over so many times. Finally, I am pretty happy with what I have come up with and I have quite a few ideas for the next couple of chapters, so hopefully I can get some inspiration and get the next couple written and posted. Anyway, you guys are amazing and I thank you so much for all of the feedback on the last chapter. It was great reading all of your reactions. So thanks guys! Oh, wish me luck. My midterms start tomorrow…

--

**Unexpected Betrayal**

Chapter Nineteen:

He'd longed for this moment, dreamed of this very scene time and time again. Many nights waking from his place on their couch in a cold sweat, wanting nothing more than to see Robin walk in the door from a long shift at the hospital or hear her cooking dinner in the kitchen. But he would hear nothing but his own heavy breathing and his rapidly beating heart and he would remember that she was still in the hospital. She was still imprisoned inside her very own body, at the hands of one of the men she trusted with her life and he could do nothing to help her.

This was another dream, an illusion. He was going to blink and she would disappear and he would once again wake up on the couch fighting yet another hang over. He'd sheltered himself inside their apartment, their home, unwilling to step out without her. He'd spent the days staring at the pictures of them together, reliving their memories. He barely ate and when he did sleep, it was fitfully; always waking hurting more than before having had to wake up to yet another day without her.

He blinked and when he opened his eyes, she was still there smiling at him hopefully with tears in her eyes. She hadn't disappeared. "Robin?" He wasn't even sure what it was that had drawn him to her room today instead of the other days. Maybe he had to see for himself that she was still alive, that she wasn't gone from him forever: There was still hope.

"Hi." Her voice was so sweet and gentle. She spoke softly, her voice shaking ever so slightly, fighting to keep her tears at bay.

His heart was pounding and his whole body was shaking: she was awake, she had come back to him.

He longed to rush to her side and to take her in his arms but he stood, glued to his spot by the door. She was still so pale and she seemed smaller. She was still connected to the machines, wires, and bandages: her body was still healing.

"I'll give the two of you some time alone." Mac said as he walked toward the door, pausing briefly to place a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "The doctor's say she is going to be fine."

Patrick nodded and stepped forward, his eyes remaining locked on her tiny form. "I was starting to think I wouldn't get this chance again." His voice cracked from his emotion. He finally had what he'd wanted so why was he still in so much pain? "How are you feeling?"

She noticed the distance that still remained between them. "Do you remember when we took this picture?" Her eyes fell to the back to a time when they had no worries besides what to order in that night for dinner. "It was only a few days after we said 'I love you.'"

He nodded, his gaze remaining focused on her. "I remember."

"Where have you been Patrick?" Tears rimmed her eyes when she looked at him once more. "I was so confused when I woke up and you never showed… I thought something had happened to you."

"Has anyone told you what happened?"

She shook her head, placing the picture in her bedside drawer. "Mac has told me a little bit…" Her voice trailed off and she was surprised when she looked at him that he was sitting on her bed, but at the other end. "What is going on Patrick?" There was worry etched on her face and in her voice. For the first time she really took in his appearance; the dark circles under his eyes, the stubble growing on his cheeks. "You haven't been sleeping much have you?"

He shook his head, "I couldn't. Not without you beside me." He took care not to look in her direction for too long of a period and he refused to look her in the eye.

"Where have you been, Patrick?" She repeated.

"Around," he dodged her question again as he stood and walked to the window, staring out on the town he now considered his home. "I thought I had lost you."

"So then why weren't you the first person I saw when I woke up?" She was a little taken aback by his actions at the moment and that combined with her added worry from the past few hours, had her a little on edge.

He stood in front of the window, his hands slid inside his pockets and his stance rigid, "It's my dad's fault."

"What is your dad's fault?" Now he was saying random things.

"He was drunk and he was the one driving the car that night. He is the one who hit you and he is the reason you are lying in that bed right now." She could hear and feel the cold, pure anger in his voice. She saw his eyes glaze over and his jaw tighten. But this had to be some kind of joke. Noah wouldn't do that. He wouldn't risk the relationship that he'd built with his son, not after all of this time.

"I-I don't understand…"

"He took another drink, drank until he couldn't think... and then he made the decision to get behind the wheel of a car and drive, almost ruining my life in the process." The steeled anger was replaced with hurt and tears, tears that he hadn't allowed himself to let go of.

"I-I don't know what to say." Could Noah really have done this? Was he really the one who put her in this bed and took so much time from her and Patrick? Did he really disappoint and hurt him again?

"Why don't you start with what a fool I was to believe in him again? Tell me how stupid I was to think that I could actually be happy for once? Tell me how what a mistake it was to let myself think that I could have a relationship with my father after all of this time." He spoke quickly, beginning to pace, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"You are not a fool, Patrick. He is your father and you let yourself have faith in him and you let yourself believe that it was possible for him to be the man that he was when you were a little boy, to be the man that you looked up to and admired." When he was close enough to her, she grabbed his hand. "What your father did was wrong but his decisions do not reflect on you in any way." It felt good to touch again, even if it was this little bit and with miles between them at the moment.

"How can you say that when you are lying in this bed because of him? I wasn't the only one he lied to, he lied to you too. He looked you in the face and swore that he was done drinking and then he thanked you for saving his life. And this is how he repays you?" He ripped his hand from her grasp; bring them both to cover his face. "I'm so damn angry."

"You're hurt." She corrected him. "You are hurt and you are showing it through anger. He lied to you, Patrick. And after everything the two of you have done to work through your problems."

"No, I am angry. He did this to you. He put you in this bed. He took you away from me and every person who loves you for too long all because he didn't call a cab. He decided to get behind the wheel of a car…"

"Have you told him how you feel?" She interrupted him. "Because you can stand here and rant to me or go to my uncle, hell, you could even go to the bar and get drunk yourself and tell a complete stranger but you will never, _never_, feel better or move past this until you tell Noah how you feel." She grabbed his hand once more when he finally lost all his energy and slumped into the chair nearby, resting his head on the edge of the bed. She ran a hand through the short hair at the base of his neck and continued softly, "I'm not making excuses for him Patrick. I just woke up and now I have been hit with this huge blow and right now I don't know what to think or what to say, or how I feel. But he is your father, and despite your differences in the past, he loves you and you love him. No matter what decision he made that night or the consequences of those decisions, he is still your father, the only parent you have left. And until you let yourself tell _him_ what you are thinking and you are feeling, this is going to eat you alive."

When he looked at her again, his eyes were rimmed with tears. "I was- I was really starting to think that I'd lost you. And it hurt so much. I realized just how much I depend on you." He took a shaky breath, his hand playing with her fingers. "I thought that I was actually going to understand what my dad felt when he lost my mother. Here I had separated myself so far from anything resembling love or emotional intimacy. But I let you in and you change me. And suddenly, I was faced with losing you. And the irony of it all?" His eyes locked with hers, "The man who I watched lose himself, who woke up every morning wishing he'd been the one to go… it would have been his fault. I ran so far and for so long because I didn't want to be him, and in one moment, on one night, he could have forced me into that position."

She placed her tiny hand below his chin and forced him to look at her, "I'm sorry I scared you," she wiped at the lone tear that fell from his eye, "but I'm not going anywhere." He flashed a weak smile that didn't quite reach his brown eyes. Instead those eyes were filled with fear. "Get up here." She lifted a corner of the blanket, inviting him to join her in its warmth.

"I-I can't, I'll hurt you."

"No you won't, trust me. Just get up here." Her words were strong but she spoke softly. She sighed in relief when he didn't put up any more argument and climbed in beside her, careful not to put too much weight on her still fragile body. "Comfortable?"

He nodded his head and mumbled into her neck, where his head was now comfortably placed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered into his ear, already feeling his body relax against hers. She slid her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and soon heard his breathing even. He'd fallen into, what she was sure, the most peaceful nights sleep he'd had in awhile. Kissing his forehead she said, "I love you."


End file.
